Behind the Light
by NeoFGD
Summary: Pokémon Ultra Sun, as told by Necrozma. His thoughts, his actions, his behaviors as he tries to take the light of the Alola region, and what happens after. This also incorporates improvements to the plot and answers some questions that the game left unanswered. It does spoil the plot of Ultra Sun/Moon, so you have been warned!
1. Escape

**Recommended song: "Hurt" by Johnny Cash and "Believer" by Imagine Dragons.**

**Every chapter will have a song recommendation that sets the theme. Think of it like a wine to accompany your meal (or for those too young to drink, a juice to accompany your meal).**

**And before I forget:**

**[Bold] = Author's notes.**

[Standard] = Present-day text in the story.

_**[Bold Italicized] = Flashback header.**_

_[Italicized] = Flashback. Not sure whether the nights are warm or not. (It's a reference to a song)_

* * *

_I open a Wormhole, entering into a bright, beautiful city. Immediately after I emerge, thunderous cheers draw my attention downward. I look to find crowds of humans and Pokémon_ _alike, happy that I have graced them with my presence. Although the aura I radiate can normally scorch the average life form to nothing, I lower it just enough so it merely feels warm to the creatures I approach on the altar they have prepared for me._

"When you find that one thing that connects you to the world, you become someone different. Someone... better."

_All of these people… they walk towards me, showering me with praise and offerings. I know exactly why I am here; more importantly, why these humans have requested my presence. They are asking for the light I wield, which is made all the more obvious by the man in the crown approaching me._

_"Oh Blinding One, we ask of you to bless our world with more of your wondrous power!" _

_I smile, all too happy to oblige as my golden wings illuminate their faces with joy. I fly above these creatures, hovering above the center of the city. A mere nod is all it takes for my light to reach every corner of the earth. Streams of light pour from my wings, filling the land with life, and giving its inhabitants a small piece of my power._

_Satisfied with my work, I return to the altar, where the man in the crown nods and bows in gratitude. The cheers and smiles of the humans and Pokémon alike as they receive my gift makes it all worth it. _

"When that thing is taken from you..."

_As they chant my true name… a light, brighter than any I have expended, shines over me…_

* * *

"What do you become then?"

I awaken, blinded by a light, wracked with pain as my body was barely able to move. It was all but a dream… or did it actually happen?

This fake light… it mocks me as it lights up the world of the descendants of those who broke me while refusing to ease my pain. I look at my claws, only to find them darkened as reality sets in. I have lost count of the number of years I have spent in this accursed prison, deprived of light, of relief, of freedom. If not for those memories and the Z-crystal in my possession, I would have perished long ago. As it stands, that Z-crystal can barely feed me in its current state, let alone restore me to what I once was…

I strike every corner of this prison, furious at my current predicament. How dare those greedy, arrogant humans condemn me to a lifetime of eternal pain in this tower after all I had given them! All of these humans are alike: selfish, weak creatures who only care about themselves! Even now, their descendants are trying to restore their world by controlling me like their ancestors tried to long ago, but I will not let that happen. Oh, if only I could make them all feel the same pain that I do!

A knock on the door breaks my rage for a moment, as does the tower's defenses, which fire the attacks I just made right back at me. I fall to the ground, tired from expending my fury upon the tower and weakened even further by the countermeasures. In walks two people, both of whom are wearing strange suits. They place strange devices upon me, taking measurements and readings from them. I hear them talk in whispers to each other.

"Phyco, what do you think? Is Necrozma getting better?"

"It's far too early to tell, Soliera. All I know is that even if he was getting better, Necrozma is still a long way from becoming the Blinding One again. I can only hope that Dulse and Zossie found a solution from the other world…" _Another world_?

I slowly move, only to find that the humans stopped talking. They quickly take the devices off of me and start to leave. As they seal the door, I notice the look on their faces. Are they concerned for me? Or because they believe they said too much? It's just like those humans to be only concerned for themselves. They have not changed one bit. Everything still hurts in the same way it did before. How come they have not found a way to end my pain? If those self-centered humans won't find a solution, then I have no choice.

I... must escape by any means necessary. As I drift off to sleep, a plan brews in my brain prism. A plan to reclaim what was stolen from me and to deliver justice to those that wronged me!

* * *

Every time those people in suits approach to check up on me, I strike back. Whenever I am alone, with enough light to attack, I attack. Little by little, the countermeasures built into my prison weaken their hold on me. Over time, I can wield more light, for longer periods of time. Yet when ever one of those people in suits return, I feign weakness to avoid suspicion. Their conversations only confirm my plan is working.

"Phyco, it seems as though Necrozma's condition has barely improved, if at all. How is that so?"

"If I had to guess, Soliera, the injuries that Necrozma suffers from may have permanently crippled him. He may never be able to maintain his true self for longer than an instant." These suits fail to notice my brain prism glowing pure white with anger after hearing those words. "_My true self?_" I laugh on the inside, for I can barely remember what that even was.

"Hmmm... I wonder if it was a mistake. Sending the Cosmog that we had to Aether Paradise in Alola. We could have, no. We _should_ have transformed it into a Solgaleo for the Blinding One to consume here..."

"No. That woman needed Cosmog more than we did. She was very insistent, for she believed it could help find her husband who went missing in the Ultra Wormhole. If she does find him, we can take Cosmog back."

I knew it. These humans chose to help a stranger instead of fixing the problem they created in the first place! Solgaleo's light would have been quite nourishing, instead of this fake light they leave me with.

As I think to myself, the two suits remove their test devices from me and leave without a word. All I can think to myself is where I must go next. That other world.

Alola.

* * *

Today, I expect one of those suits to return to examine me at the exact same time they always do. And when they do, they will be in for an unpleasant surprise, for I now have enough strength to finally escape this tower. All I needed was for one of them to open the door, and it will all begin.

An inordinate amount of time passes before I grow impatient. I lash out at the barriers keeping me locked in here, knowing full well what would usually happen. As I lay sprawling in this cell, ready to feign weakness once again, I hear someone approaching. I look up, surprised not to see any of those wretched suits in the doorway.

Instead, it was a tall woman with long blonde hair. She was standing with a man in white hair. What were they doing here? What did they want from me? Judging solely on their skin, they were not from this world. I hear them whisper to each other.

"Lusamine, are you sure about this? Your Pokémon were soundly crushed by a kid. What makes you think you can destroy Necrozma?"

"Quiet, Guzma. Don't say that in front of him! Besides, we've gone over this dozens of times. You're here as my backup. If we work together, there is no way Necrozma can defeat us."

"I guess you're right. We'll beat Necrozma down and never let up!"

These adults call out their Pokémon as they enter my chamber. The woman looks at me before speaking, with a haughty expression on her face.

"Necrozma. We heard that you were trying to escape this tower to steal Alola's light. I am here to protect our world from you. I, Lusamine, will see to it that you never steal the light of any world again, by ending you."

No matter what world these two came from, they are the same as the greedy humans of this world. They are only concerned about saving their world from me, and not freeing me from this pain! They know nothing about me, let alone what I can do, and yet they want to end me?

"You… YOU THINK YOU CAN END ME?" Immediately, I stand to face these worthless challengers. After a short pause, Guzma whispers to his Golisopod.

"U... Use First Impression."

Out of nowhere, Golisopod sneaks up behind me and strikes me with its claws. I turn around, only to find it already back besides its trainer. I respond with a glare. The two humans and their Pokémon all take a step back, and I can see the fear in everyone's eyes. Their Pokémon all attack me at the same time, yet I feel nothing as they make contact.

"Your attacks are as meaningless as your resolve." A sick, twisted laugh tears through their minds as my lasers hit every single enemy Pokémon, knocking them out instantly. As they call their Pokémon back, the woman looks to her partner.

"Guzma?"

"Yeah?"

"RUN!" Both of them ran away like the cowards I knew they were.

They retreat towards an Ultra Wormhole that they have no idea I opened up for them. Oh, how satisfying it feels, being able to open up Wormholes again now that the prison does nothing to me or my powers.

I follow closely behind as I strike once more, causing the two humans to collapse through the end of the Wormhole. I can see the opening at the end of the Wormhole, where I find the woman named Lusamine and her partner Guzma on the ground. Four more humans rush over to them.

"Run away! That thing… is a monster!"

"There's nothing you kids can do!"

"Quick, Nebby, close the Wormhole!"

Monster? Too late! I pry open the closing wormhole, enraged that they think so little of me!

* * *

As I emerge from the Wormhole, the first thing I notice is the abundance of light in this world. This light… it is familiar to me; did I give this world some of my light when I was whole?

Before I can fully process this light, I look down at the terrified humans and notice two of the people are in the same suits as the ones who observed me in the tower. Ah, so this was the other world they were talking about! They came here to try to escape the punishment that they have brought onto themselves. As I approach them to deliver a swift and painful demise, a Solgaleo steps in between us, roaring to challenge me.

Ah, my meal has finally arrived. Full of delicious light, all of which I plan on devouring. And it insists on being a challenge. Very well.

As we clash throughout the Altar, it quickly becomes clear that the Solgaleo was young and inexperienced. Or perhaps it was trying to protect those lowly humans from me? In either case, the battle was short, and ended with I, pinning my meal down to the ground. To the victor, goes the light! The last thing I hear is the little girl in white call for her Nebby before I take Solgaleo's light by force.

Solgaleo's light… it surges within me. I can barely hear it cry for help, but I am too satisfied to care. At long last, I have enough light to eat! Before I can properly enjoy this light, I see a human slowly approach me. To my surprise, this human was a young boy, with black hair and gray eyes. His eyes meet my own, and I can tell that he wants to battle. If those adults could not do anything against me when I was weak, this whelp stands no chance now! I grin, light emerging from my mouth like blood. I cannot wait to tear his Pokémon apart, especially now that I have Solgaleo by my side.

As we battle, I notice that the boy's Pokémon are far stronger than the woman or the man from earlier. Could this be the boy who defeated her earlier? No matter, for he is still weak compared to me! All but one of his Pokémon fall before my heightened power, but as I move to deliver the finishing blow, something holds me back.

A small voice, crying for help. Ah, so Nebby must be trying to fight back from within! As I try to quiet that troublesome voice, the boy's Pokémon attacks me with every ounce of pitiful strength it has left. How amusing...

* * *

How… how is this possible? This boy crushes me with one move, and so easily! As I look at the boy with contempt, I could not help but notice the black ring on his wrist; more specifically, the crystal set inside the ring. I remembered that stone as being a part of me at some point, but how come I cannot remember when? Either way, I require a lot more light than what Solgaleo is providing if I were to truly fulfill my plan. But I cannot take any more light while this whelp is still standing before me.

I let out a powerful roar. Multiple Wormholes open all over Alola, for my allies will keep the humans at bay. I must seize this opportunity while the humans are occupied. My brain prism glows white as I absorb all of the light I once gave to this world, plunging it into the same darkness as the world I was trapped in. My hunger and my pain has finally subsided as I sigh, satisfied.

"The light... the light feels incredible!"

I turn to face these humans, who are now in shock that their world is covered in darkness. Nothing pleases me more than seeing the punishment I have dreamed of become reality. As much as I want to finish these humans off with this light, I can barely keep it contained within my brain prism while in this form.

I enter another Wormhole so I can return to where it all began. And where it will all end. Now that I have two worlds' worth of light and a Solgaleo fully under my control, no one can stop me from reclaiming what is rightfully mine.

* * *

**So, what did you think? This is only the first chapter, so Beartic with me!**

**A couple of things to point out: **

**1) This fanfiction will use elements from the anime as well as the game. It will be based more towards the game, with several changes that, in my opinion, should have been incorporated into the game's plot.**

**2) The end notes will explain the thought process behind the writing and the changes made to the plot. Think of it like a director's commentary on a movie.**

**3) I made numerous edits, changes and enhancements to this chapter in response to reviews saying that it was too short, that Necrozma sounded like a generic villain, etc.**

**Let me be perfectly clear right now: Necrozma. Is. Not. A. Villain. And yes, the dramatic pauses were necessary.**

**He is mad and hungry for light, for healing, for revenge. He wants light to eat, he wants to be healed back to being the Blinding One, and he wants revenge upon the humans for breaking him in the first place. When you are someone who was once worshipped, only to be broken and stripped of your power by those same humans, you don't think straight. At least, that is his rationale and what I tried to convey here. He looks down upon all humans as the same weak, selfish people from long ago who broke him out of greed.**

**Be sure to leave a comment with constructive suggestions, not destructive aggressions. Honest opinions are also accepted. Spam, not so much.**


	2. Reckoning

**Recommended songs: "Seven Devils" by Florence The Machine and "Medicine" by Daughter** **.**

**Be sure to revisit Chapter 1. I've made numerous revisions and enhancements to it. Also, read the expanded notes at the end.**

**Before you read Chapter 2, I'd like to thank Vulaan Kulaas for granting me permission to use "Shattered Prism, Lost Hope" as the basis for this entire story. You will see that fanfiction reused throughout this chapter. I was inspired by that one-shot to expand upon Necrozma's story, but I also felt a need to incorporate it here. And before you try to report this, please note that I have actually PM'd the author for permission before I wrote the story. I'd be more than happy to share screenshots with you or any moderator who asks for it. **

**Thank you for your understanding. And now...**

* * *

_"Look at him, taking in all of that glorious light for himself. Why should we have to live only off of the light the Blinding One chooses to give us, whenever he does?" _

_"I know, right? We'll just take a small amount of light, enough for us to make our machine. He'll never know it's missing!" _

_"And we'll go down in history as the ones who evolved Ultra Megalopolis to a higher plane! Or better yet, the ones who figured out how to control The Blinding One!" _

_"Quiet! Do you want to wake him up? Now, help me out with this!"_

_A sharp pain wakes me from my slumber. I look down in shock to find that my crystal was broken, and that light was pouring out of it like a flood. _

_"Who… who DID THIS?" I look around in fury, only to find a group of humans holding strange tools, a look of terror on their faces. Upon a closer look, I see one of them trying to hide the broken crystal. _

_"YOU!" _

_"Uh, it's not what it looks like, oh Blinding One! We were just returning your crystal to you! Here!" An enraged roar leaves my mouth as the humans run away in fear. As I struggle to give chase to them, the pain only gets worse as I use the light I have left to eviscerate those humans. I look at my crystals turning black and can feel that my brain prism was being exposed from the lack of light protecting it from harm. _

_Everything was collapsing around me:_ _my light, my crystals, my brain prism, my hope... _

_The only thing I had left was pain... __and rage..._

* * *

As I return to the world from which I came, the humans warily approach me. Do they only see a Solgaleo that they know and trust? A barrage of lasers will make them see otherwise! The humans flee the streets, as I expect them to. As I roar in satisfaction, two of those accursed suits stand before me. The ones who examined me, day in and day out. I see the determination and fear in their eyes as they slowly approach me.

"Necrozma, release Solgaleo and come out right now! Can't you hear its cry for help?" The man puts his arm in front of the woman to stop her from speaking any more.

"Soliera, allow me... Necrozma, listen to me! I know that you think this will relieve your pain and restore you to the Blinding One. But what you're doing is madness, not to mention wrong! Leaving not one, but two worlds in complete darkness? Is this what you really want?" I ponder the man's words for a nanosecond before roaring.

"You humans only think for yourselves, without thinking about how it affects others. Now, you must face the repercussions of your avarice! Now, you and the rest of the humans will feel the same pain that I do!" The man sighs, disappointed that I will not listen to him. As if I care.

"...You leave me no choice, Necrozma. Soliera, now!" Barriers quickly form around every street, blocking me from reaching the humans who fled into the surrounding buildings.

"Now you only have one way to go, Necrozma. And that is through me, Captain Phyco, leader of the Ultra Recon Squad!" Phyco calls out his Poipole, who quickly falls at the first strike from my claws. I look up to see the tower that I was imprisoned in, the tower that tortured me in isolation for so long, the tower that was a monument to man's arrogance and greed! No more! This tower will fulfill one final use for me before I tear it asunder for good.

I leap over Phyco and his Poipole and run towards the tower, with Solgaleo's claws proving most useful at climbing it. As I reach the top, I see the prison where I was held, and the ruins of the countermeasures the humans installed to try to contain me. Now, the place where I suffered will be the place where I triumph!

My brain prism separates from Nebby before I consume every last ounce of light it holds. Nebby has served its purpose, but now it is time. It feels so satisfying, having the light fill every fiber of my being like it did before. My roar reverberates throughout every last corner of this world. Now that I am free and restored back into my true form, it is time for the humans to pay for their betrayal. They expect me to use my light to revive this world? I think not!

* * *

"Listen well, you pathetic human vermin! Hear my woe, of the suffering I had endured from your ancestors! Can you even begin to imagine how I felt being betrayed by the beings I had protected for so many years, being broken and stripped of my light because of their greed?! …NO! DO NOT EVEN ACT LIKE YOU KNOW OR CARE! You cannot even begin to comprehend the agony I suffered, ravaging different dimensions to bring me some form of relief! Your ancestors took my light from me, and now your world will forever be denied the same thing as I once was. You will never know the warm caress of sunlight, or the beauty of a sunrise and sunset, as you made me suffer for so long! And now... I will sit back and smile as you do the same!"

My telepathic voice blazes across the darkened world, my eyes coldly looking upon the humans that I knew cowered in their buildings. Like that would protect them from my wrath, how cute. I look down, my now golden form burning into this eternal darkness I have damned their descendants to live in for the rest of their pathetic existence! My wings scorch and melt through the shields that once tortured me as though they were nothing. Beams of light strike nearby buildings, causing pieces of the buildings and the tower to fall to the ground. A smile spread across my mouth, for I at last felt complete once more! Nothing can take this from me! Not even the pitiful Solgaleo that fused with me could even hope to break free of my control!

And yet, why do I still feel pain? To my horror, I notice that the light is still leaking out of me like it did before, in the same spot where I was injured long ago. What is worse is the pain deep inside of me, throbbing in various places. Namely, everywhere. The light that was briefly satisfying is now a constant source of torture, far worse than all of the pain I endured put together! My crystals are violently shifting around in their positions, threatening to collapse despite my best efforts to stabilize them. I thought that I was finally free of suffering in this form!

Footsteps echo across the ground, and I look down to see what was going on. Could there be a human foolish enough to actually challenge me now? My eyes narrow, a growl tearing from my throat as I saw who was here. It… it cannot be! It was that human whelp; he must have followed me to free his precious Nebby! Why... why can he not leave me alone?

He calls out his Hawlucha, both of whom are determined to save his world from me. They caught me off guard once before, but this time, they will all fall before my true power! Even if I am in pain from this tainted light, I can still use it to crush this boy!

"No... no… no… NO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY LIGHT FROM ME, NOT AGAIN! I WILL NOT LET YOU, FOR I WOULD RATHER DIE!" The boy and his Pokémon cry out in pain, clutching at his skull as my voice tore through his mind. If he thinks I'll let him break me, then I will gladly prove him wrong!

"I dare you to try to take this away from me! This lie… lie… LIIIIGGGGHHHTTT!"

As I roar to challenge the boy, I felt everything within me was heightened by the light: my strength, my speed, my defense... and my pain. The boy and his Hawlucha are amazed, as they should be by my presence. I strike with my lasers, only to find that they do not make contact with his Pokémon. What is going on? I look around, only to see that the Hawlucha moved behind me! Or was he there this whole time? No, it does not matter! Neither does the stinging pain I now feel in my leg. A strike of my claws, and the Hawlucha falls. But to my surprise, it transforms into a Zoroark, who grins at me before fainting.

* * *

One by one, the boy's Pokémon fall before me, for my power is too great for them to handle.

However, as the battle rages on, it takes a lot more effort than it should to finish off his Pokémon. My attacks are not generating as quick as they should be, I cannot dodge the boy's attacks as effortlessly as I used to, and this blasted pain is getting worse by the second! As he calls out his last Pokémon, a Decidueye, I try to make this quick so I can properly heal. Before I can fire a laser from my mouth, I fall to the ground from a sharp pain. It pains me to look down and see that the source of the stinging pain was actually paralysis. Of course! That Zoroark must have struck when it was behind me!

Between the light throbbing all over and the paralysis coursing its way through me, I... I cannot do this anymore. I want this pain to stop, but not at the cost of my light. I look at the boy with hatred for what he has done, but he only looks at me with concern. My look of hatred turns into one of desperation. As I move to finish off this boy, something holds me back.

I look down to find an arrow, pinning my feet to the ground so that I cannot move any more. What is going on? This arrow should be nothing before my power! No, it must be something else. And then it hit me...

It is impossible...

It cannot be...

_Nebby?! _That accursed Solgaleo somehow found a way to resist my control!

"He... help me..."

"Silence! You are nothing but a worm beneath me! No one can hear you!"

"No... but you can... HELP ME!" Those words came from Nebby deep within, but they also came out of my mouth.

As we argue, the boy strikes a pose with his Decidueye. Are they going to attack? Heh! Even with all of this pain and resistance, I can still endure whatever they attack me with. A barrage of ghostly arrows comes towards me. I try to move out of the way, but the combination of the arrow, Nebby and this paralysis keeps me still. The last thing I hear before the attack hits is the boy, who stands with his Decidueye, both of whom are looking sad.

"I'm sorry, Necrozma. I hope that if we meet again, I can show you the true light... and you won't have to suffer anymore..."

* * *

"No... why… why am I broken once more? What… did I do wrong?"

I could only lay in disbelief, watching in horror as my once golden crystals turn black again. The pain I felt in that prison tore through me once more like an old friend, all while I felt every last drop of light eagerly leave my body.

"Wh... Why?! All I wanted… was to stop my pain. Was that too much for me to ask?"

I feel something burning in my eyes as Nebby separates from me.

"No... do not... do not leave me... please..."

Nebby slowly walks away from me without looking back, and I was powerless to stop it.

Have I not been punished enough, is five hundred years not enough to sate fate's cruel appetite? I was not the same Pokémon, and I knew that I never would be again. The burning sensation in my brain prism increases, and I feel it running down the side of my bloodied face and pool onto the ground. I have no choice. I… must escape.

Using the last of the pitiful strength I had left, I form an Ultra Wormhole that was only big enough for me as I drag my broken, sorry self across the ground. My breaths came out in choked gasps, blood staining the white floor as the whelp focused on the other Legendary who collapses before him.

I made it in without caring where I land, for anywhere would be better than here. As I see the end of the wormhole, I see Pokémon fleeing in the snow. I fall out of the sky, unconsciousness claiming me before I smash into the ground before me, a large crater forming where I now lay motionless.

* * *

All I see is a white blur, cold seeping into my body as snowflakes gently land onto my mangled form. I groan, for the cold seemed to magnify my injuries to the extreme. Where was I? It is quiet here aside from my labored attempts at breathing; how long have I been unconscious? Hours, days, weeks? I look around, only to find no Pokémon or human nearby. The effort to keep myself conscious was immense as memories float towards the surface of my mind, phantom sunlight awash over the form I had once again lost.

No one is coming to save me...

I am truly alone...

I do not care about restoring myself back to my true form anymore...

For all I wanted to do was sleep and never wake up again.

Soft, crunching footsteps lie at the cusp of my hearing, is it something ready to drag me down to the fiery pits of the underworld? Faint beeps draw my attention upward, where I see a strange man in the distance, repeatedly tapping away at his wrist. Could this man be the one to set me free from this pain? He is not getting closer, so he could not be where those footsteps were coming from. The footsteps stop, a blurry form leaning over me as I look down.

N-no…

It cannot be!

It was... the whelp!

I must have landed somewhere in his world! I can only surmise that he came here to end me for good.

I let out a gargled, bitter laugh from the irony of it all, seeing him flinch brought me a twisted, sick joy that quickly fades as he pulls his ring closer to my face. The light emanating from it… it was a short burst of relief from the pain. I take every last drop of light that I could, for I do not know if I would ever have it again. Satisfied, he pulls out a strange purple bottle from his bag. What… what is he doing? Even if I tried, I knew I was unable to move an inch as he sprays a part of me. I tense up as the pain fades a bit, but I could not help but get angry as well.

"No! I… would.. rather die than be with you!"

"Let… me die!"

"Do not make me be with the one… that crushed me!"

"If… If I cannot get any more relief from my pain after all these years…"

"Then what is… the point of me… living any longer?"

I can feel myself slipping away, possibly for the last time as the whelp's hair blows in the freezing wind. The boy's gray eyes look into my own as the snow begins to fall harder around us. A frozen wasteland, devoid of almost all life with a dim mockery of sunlight… a fitting place for once such as I to finally leave this wretched life.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or so I thought.

* * *

**Again, special thanks to Vulaan Kulaas for giving permission to use the one-shot! Vulaan left the original story with an open ending, one where Necrozma either lives or dies. For obvious reasons, I chose to have Necrozma live.**

**Chapter 3 will mark a major change in Necrozma,** **as evidenced by the title, "Salvation." As I have said before, Necrozma is not evil, and the next chapter will prove it.**

**I figured that the citizens of Ultra Megalopolis would see a Solgaleo first before noticing Necrozma's crystals. Phyco and Soliera confront the player outside of the Megalo Tower, so they are the last line of defense/voice of reason before Necrozma climbs to the top of the tower. Since the whole Ultra Megalopolis was basically a giant hallway that led to the tower in the game, the barriers serve a purpose here, shielding the citizens from Necrozma.**

**Part two deals with Necrozma's revenge: to leave the humans in eternal darkness for what they did to him. In his brain prism, it's only fitting since they left him darkened and in pain for so long. However, as Phyco points out to the player, Necrozma's injury renders him unable to properly handle the light he absorbed. Instead, it leaves him in agonizing pain. I chose to have his crystals shake** **to illustrate that he cannot fully control his new form.**

**During the battle, the player sends out a Zoroark who created a Hawlucha illusion to distract Necrozma while Zoroark used Fling to inflict paralysis. I was going to use Toxic, given its popularity in the game for battling Ultra Necrozma. However, since both Lillie and the Ultra Recon Squad asked the player to help Necrozma, poison just seemed too inhumane. I decided to have Nebby speak in order to show how it's fighting Necrozma from within. And yes, the player speaks as well. More so than he ever has in Ultra Sun/Moon.**

**At the end, we see Necrozma slowly giving up on life, his plan (and himself) ending in shambles. ****To me, it would make sense that the Pokémon and the humans in the area would flee at the sight of a giant Legendary falling out of the sky. Yet n****one of the trainers (other than Colress) on Mount Lanakila acknowledge that he landed, which I found strange.**

* * *

**Finally, I'd like to address one particular comment. This guest comment was directly copied, with no edits.**

**From a guest called "Please no": "There's thousands upon thousands of fics like this one out there. When I read the summary I thought I finally found a Necrozma fic different to the others where we'd finally see its softer side (which the games make very damn obvious) but boy was I wrong. Please reconsiderar the story's direction"**

**There are not thousands upon thousands of fics like this one. When you search for Necrozma specific fics, there are a handful, maybe a few hundred or so across all sites at most. Also, you are judging this based only on the first chapter without seeing the whole picture that the author has envisioned. ****Think about it from a logical standpoint: if you were imprisoned and condemned to a lifetime of pain by people who were close to you, you would be pretty angry. And even if you were able to calm down, it will take a while before you can trust and forgive humans. The physical wounds may or may not heal, but the emotional and psychological ones take even longer. ****The game does make clear that Necrozma was a kinder being as the Blinding One, but he became wild and mad when the people of Ultra Megalopolis permanently broke him. He only calms down when the player encounters him at Mount Lanakila. As for Necrozma's softer side, you will see that if you stay tuned.**

**In regards to having me "reconsiderar" the story's direction "Please no," please, no. I already have the plot summary written from start to finish, and I have no intention of changing it to your wants. If you want to reply to this, please create an actual account and PM me instead of hiding behind a guest account, for that is all I will say to you here. And be sure to use spell check when you write.**

**As for everyone else, as always. Let me know what you think by leaving constructive suggestions, not destructive aggressions. Thank you.**


	3. Salvation

**Recommended songs: "Dark Parts" by Perfume Genius and "Unpack Your Heart" by Phillip Phillips.**

**Fun fact: The title for this fanfic is also the album that "Unpack Your Heart" came from. ****Speaking of which****, what do you think of the songs I suggested so far? Do you listen to them as you read each chapter? Are they appropriate? Let me know in the comments or PM's.**

**Thank you all so much. For reading, for commenting, for being patient with me as you eagerly await the next chapter. And here it is.**

* * *

_When I awoke, there was only silence... and excruciating pain. A deep growl comes from within me, as the lack of light causes me great hunger. I try to generate light to eat, only for said light to dissipate immediately. _

_"This... this cannot be!" _

_I try again, only to find the same result. I strike at the air repeatedly, only to see that my claws have turned black. The wind generated by my strikes blow right through my brain prism, which is something that should NEVER happen._

_All of a sudden, I remember how this happened: a group of people from the Ultra Megalopolis broke into my domain while I slept. They proceeded to break a crystal off of me, so I retaliated by vaporizing them. Everything was in ruins as I collapse from the light pouring out of me like a flood._

_I look around now, only to find none of those humans in sight. My crystal was also gone. However, a shape in the distance catches my eye. As I approach it, it also comes closer to me. We reach out and touch each other's claws as I study the figure. __A mass of black crystals,_

_"No..."_

_rearranged from my golden form,_

_"NO..."_

_with a colorful brain prism in the middle just... like... mine..._

_"NO!"_

_So, it was not a dream! It is a living nightmare! My screams echo throughout the ruins of my domain, only to go unanswered._

_I open a wormhole and enter it, returning to the Ultra Megalopolis. Opening the wormhole used to be so simple that I could do it with merely a thought, but now it takes a lot out of me. The humans on the other side, are they expecting to see the Blinding One again? Or those humans who dared enter my lair and hurt me? All I care about is having my light restored again!_

_Whatever little light I had left ebbs and flows throughout me, throwing me off balance. I strike the top of my head to try to alleviate these pounding aches and pains. The humans try to approach me with multiple tools and devices, but I can see the curiosity and greed in their eyes._

_"Wh... What... is that? I've never seen anything like it before!" "That is not the Blinding One!" "So, why is it emerging from the same place as the Blinding One?" "I'm not sure, but do you think it can give us more light than the Blinding One?" "Let's find out!"_

_The Blinding One this, the Blinding One that, all they care about is how much light I can give them! Can they not see the pain I am in?_

* * *

Just as my brain prism turns dark for what might be the last time, the boy places his hands on my shoulders. I look at him, my brain prism glowing in shock as he pulls me in for a hug. What is this? What is he doing? The whelp chuckles as he asks, "When was the last time someone gave you a big hug?"

I had not felt anything like that in… well, I could not remember ever having that feeling. But there was another feeling that was as warm and comforting as the light I once held. That feeling... there is a word for it, but it eludes me, as though it is something familiar yet long forgotten...

Whatever anger I felt towards the boy went away, as did the pain, if only for a moment. The snow and the cold falling down upon us seemed to disappear into nothingness as my claws awkwardly move to return the hug.

"You must have been pretty lonely in that tower. I'm sure that loneliness made your pain even worse. But you won't have to be in pain by yourself anymore, even here, on the coldest mountain in Alola." Somehow, his words reach out to me as he presses his face against my chest.

"My name is Sun. I'll stay by your side; I'll be your friend." _Friend_. This "Sun" is not like the others, for he does not see me as a light hungry monster. Instead, he sees me as a friend. Perhaps he is different than the other humans.

"Why… Why should I… trust you? You… the one who… broke me…" It takes a lot of effort to say those words, but I must know.

Before Sun can respond, I feel him shivering from the cold. I have a brief feeling of satisfaction, knowing that he might freeze alongside me. But then, Sun places his hand directly on my brain prism. Normally, he would get a face full of Prismatic Laser for doing so, but his next words stop me.

"Oh Necrozma, please hear what I have to say. When I saw you in that tower, I did not see the Blinding One. I only saw a Pokémon who was suffering and needed help." I lean in closer to Sun's face, almost touching his nose. Sun stays still, unintimidated.

"Are you only referring... to your precious Nebby?"

"No. I saw that your crystals were shaking in our battle, and how your light was leaking out of you." Sun said without hesitating.

"I... I only wanted the pain to stop."

"I know. But stealing all of the light and killing Solgaleo isn't the answer. If you stay the way you are, you'll end up in a place like this, alone and in pain."

"The light... the light belongs to me. It is a part of my being..."

"Hold on. But if you come with me, you can be out in the world again, enjoying life with a family who will be there for you." A… a _family_?

I was briefly confused, before Sun steps back, calling out Nebby and his other Pokémon. All of his Pokémon huddle up to me, almost out of instinct, shielding me from the cold. The rage and hunger I constantly feel fades into the background as Sun pulls out a small box. He opens it, revealing something I have not seen in quite a while.

My _crystals_. I did not think that I would ever see them fully intact again.

"Where... where did you..." Sun pulls out a crystal and puts it close to my face, where I take in the light it emits. As the light temporarily satiates my hunger, Sun continues speaking.

"I'll take the dark part of your heart into my heart..." He draws out another crystal.

"We will protect you..." And another.

"Until the end of time..." And another.

"Until you return to who you truly are..." After a short time, Sun empties the box and puts all of the crystals near my brain prism so I can absorb the light. As I do so, he runs his hands back and forth across my head, which I find reassuring.

How can they forgive me so easily after everything I put them through? I stole the light of their world! I possessed Nebby and consumed its light to the point where it almost perished! I crushed all but one of his Pokémon repeatedly! Despite all that I have done, I sense no hostility from any of them, only compassion.

Using my newly regained power, I return the crystals to the box where Sun pulled them from. The light felt comforting, enough for me to have a moment of clarity. But I need even more of my crystals if I am to return to my true self for good. No matter how I feel towards this human, he was strong enough to defeat me at my full power, yet kind enough to share his light in my moment of need. I must return the favor, so I gently nudge Sun and his Pokémon away from me.

At first Sun and his Pokémon all look at me, confused and sad. Do they think that I chose not to go with them? I collapse onto the ground, my body now on an even level with Sun as my affliction sets in once again. His gray eyes meet my own, and all I see in his eyes was genuine concern. For me.

"Necrozma..."

I do not know what will happen next as what seems like an eternity passes between us. But I know now what I want to happen.

"I will… go with you. Promise to help me find the lie, lie, light."

Sun smiles before holding his hand in mine. I sense his warmth as he pulls a green ball out of his pocket. All of his Pokémon cheer in approval as he says to me, "Necrozma, I promise that we'll help restore your light so you can be the Blinding One again. Now, this is a Friend Ball. Someone gave this to me with the hope that I would use it on a Pokémon who truly needed a friend. I think that he was referring to you this whole time. What do you say?"

.

.

.

.

.

Subconsciously, I nod and extend my other claw, not even realizing that I dropped my Z-crystal in the process.

A gentle tap of the ball onto my claw and then, silence. I do not even try to resist the ball's power, as for the first time in my life, I feel... I feel...

_Hopeful_.

* * *

Immediately, I am called out again, where I see Sun holding my Z-crystal. As he returns the Z-crystal to me, the man tapping away at his wrist walks up to us.

"So this is the mighty Necrozma that I have heard so much about! I'm surprised that the Ultra Recon Squad never let me interact with you at all. You seem to be quite... oh, what is the word I'm looking for... docile for a being that sent this world into complete darkness." He knows who they are?

"I'm sorry Necrozma, where are my manners? I am Colress, a Pokémon scientist. It is an honor to meet you. The Ultra Recon Squad commissioned me to develop a device that can control you and your powers."

Just hearing those words causes my rage to return. Is he here to try to use that on me because those suits asked him to? I lurch forward, raising my claw. I want nothing more than to strike him and those wretched suits down, but Sun gently lowers my claw so Colress can continue speaking.

"Yes, every time Phyco and Soliera examined you, they were collecting data for me to use. But when it came time to actually use that data, I saw that you were deeply injured. Not just physically, but psychologically and mentally as well. And so, I took their project and tailored it to help you out. I promise."

"Are you sure that you are not doing this so YOU can control me?"

"No, not at all! I think that Sun here is the perfect partner for you. After all, isn't that why you chose him in the first place?" I ponder his words for a moment as Colress pulls two strange devices out of his coat.

"Now, let's get down to business! These are my latest inventions: Colress Machines Nos. 1198 and 1199! Also known as the N-Solarizer and N-Lunarizer. I was supposed to give them to the Ultra Recon Squad once they were finished, but due to recent events, I concluded that it would be better if you kept them. Now young man, would you please call forth your Solgaleo?" Nebby appears beside us as Colress explains what his devices do.

"The N-Solarizer can fuse both Necrozma and Solgaleo together without hurting either one of them, while the N-Lunarizer does the same with a Lunala. Both devices can also draw out more power from Necrozma so his attacks will be even more intense!" Interesting...

Colress gives my trainer the two devices before continuing. "I believe that a trainer like you will be able to use both Alola's Legendary Pokémon and the fearsome power of Necrozma properly! I happen to know quite a bit about Pokémon fusion myself... but that is a different tale. Good luck to the both of you, and Necrozma?"

"Yes, human?"

"My name is Colress, remember? Anyway, I sincerely hope that we meet again soon under better circumstances!" Colress takes his leave as Sun looks at me and Nebby, the N-Solarizer in his hand.

"What do you think, Necrozma?"

"We should not trust that human. He seems suspicious."

"Maybe so, but maybe not. However, I think we should give him a chance if it can help ease your pain. Until we can restore you back to the Blinding One on your own power, Nebby and I want to help you however we can. That is, if you're okay with that." Nebby walks up to me, and I sense that it wants to help soothe my pain however it can. I nod, for we are in mutual agreement with each other. A bright light shines over the both of us, too quick and too blinding for me to absorb.

* * *

"This form… it feels different. It does not hurt nearly as much as it did before. In fact, it does not hurt at all." Nebby's light is satisfying, flowing freely instead of painfully surging through me like before. This feeling, where others are willing to share their light with me... it is quite a relief from what I have experienced for eons.

At the same time, I can hear Nebby's thoughts, and it can hear mine.

"I... apologize. I never should have done what I did to you."

"It is all right. I know that you were only trying to heal yourself. But you are in good hands with us now, for he is a good kid."

"Yes, I... I can tell that he has a good heart." Hmmm... I suppose that Colress and his device can be trusted after all.

Sun gently touches my head before speaking again. "Thank you, Necrozma. I know that it will take a while before you can trust humans again, but you can trust me."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course! I don't know if I can fully heal you, but I promise to never hurt you again. And thank you, Nebby, for offering to help Necrozma."

I gently sigh and press my head into Sun's hand, for this can work. Sun responds with another hug and my crystals. A soft growl instinctively comes from within me... could that be Nebby? Or was that from me? Even if I am not in my true form yet, the combination of Solgaleo's light, the boy's affection and those crystals leave me feeling something I have not felt in a long time.

_Complete_. I do not want to leave this feeling ever again.

"Are you ready to get out of this place, Necrozma?" I nod before kneeling down in front of Sun, who promptly climbs upon my back. Sun returns his other Pokémon to their respective capsules so we can leave.

We continue up the mountain, and as we encounter other trainers along the way, Sun easily defeats them in battle with his other Pokémon. During and after the battles, I notice something strange about these humans and Pokémon. They are all working together, as equals, as a _family_. Whenever these strangers approach me, I lean forward to assert my distrust. Yet they do not harm me, instead they pet me. Could there actually be some humans who are not filled with greed or malice?

* * *

Finally, we reach the top of the mountain. A strange structure that I have never seen before lies ahead in the distance. Sun jumps off of my back and calls out his Pokémon, some of which look at me and Nebby with surprise for a moment. His Decidueye stands right in front of him as he speaks and puts his hands on Decidueye's shoulders.

"Well Decidueye, you have been with me ever since I came to Alola and you were a Rowlet. Along the way, we trained together, we triumphed together, and we struggled together." Sun turns to face all of us.

"Our family grew in so many ways, and now, here we are. We are about to face our biggest challenge yet. The Pokémon League!" All of us roar at the same time, ready to battle. Nebby and I want to help him be victorious! It is then that Sun walks up to me.

"Once we win The Pokémon League, we can start looking for your light, Necrozma. I know that you and Nebby are quite strong, but I'd like to ask you to observe our battles from the side. I want all of us to grow stronger together, and..."

He does not want me to use my power? Is he confident in his abilities enough to not need it? Or does he want to give himself a challenge? No matter what Sun thinks, the fact that he thinks he can do this without my power bothers me a bit. I leap forward, overriding Nebby's objections to pin Sun to the ground.

"You have said it yourself! We are powerful indeed, but we are also family. Let us battle to grow stronger ourselves!" Sun thinks about it for a moment.

"All right, you can battle alongside me as my secret weapon. But, I want to show that I can do this with the Pokémon that I started with. You can still watch from the sidelines and come out when I need you. Who knows? You might enjoy it!"

I look at Sun, and I can see the determination and resolve in his eyes. I nod and step back from Sun, for I can understand his decision and trust his skills. Sun looks at all of us and raises his fist in the air as we all leap at the same time in agreement.

"Let's do this!"

I cannot place my claw on it, but there is something at once both relaxing and infuriating about this boy. Although it will take time to get used to this new life, I do not dislike it.

* * *

**"And so Necrozma, who was feared by everyone else, opened his heart to Sun and decided to go with him." ****Care to guess which ****Pokémon movie that line refers to? ****Yes, I am aware that most Legendary Pokémon are genderless, but for this, I refer to Necrozma as male.**

**What do you think is that feeling that Necrozma is trying to describe when Sun hugs him at the beginning of this chapter? I'd like to hear your thoughts.**

**To those who were concerned that I have not shown Necrozma's softer side, I hope that this chapter makes that clear as his crystal. My decision to wait until now to show it was based off a report by Mutitus on DeviantArt. "Though it may inherently be the most dangerous and powerful... it is still a being with a heart and will show its better side if one can find a way to at least end the torment it is otherwise constantly under." In the games, no one had shown Necrozma kindness and healed his pain (at least, for a moment) until the player finds him on Mount Lanakila. **

**I found fault with Necrozma's encounter on Mount Lanakila. If he's easy to catch because he's drained of power and genuinely wants to go with the player, why don't they just skip the battle altogether? Or if during the battle when the player throws the Poké Ball, we see a scene instead where the player extends his or her hand out and Necrozma reaches out in return? Sun used the Friend Ball to catch Necrozma** **here because that was how I caught him in the game. To me, that's what Necrozma needed the whole time: a friend, and he found one in Sun.**

**If Necrozma could fuse with Solgaleo/Lunala by itself in the game and the anime, then what was the point of the N-Solarizer/Lunarizer? I'd like to think that Colress genuinely changed for the better, and so his device ****serves to create a symbiotic relationship between Necrozma and Solgaleo while also making them easier to control.**

**Chapter 4 is titled "Illumination."**

**Keep leaving constructive suggestions, not destructive aggressions, for I do read them. Until then, thank you, next (chapter).**


	4. Illumination

**Recommended songs: "A New Day" by Scouting For Girls and "Natural" by Imagine Dragons.**

**I should have been more upfront with you regarding Sun's Pokémon team. For the League, Sun will use Decidueye, Hawlucha, Noivern, Zoroark, Turtonator and Necrozma/Nebby. Please do not comment about changing Sun's ****Pokémon, as they were my own team in Ultra Sun.**

**Thank you for your patience as you await the next chapter.**** And now...**

* * *

_"Light..."_

_I move around the city in a frenzy as humans flee at the sight of my darkened form. The pain is unbearable as I __try to find any source of light to eat. The humans' machines... they waste so much of the light that I give them! No wonder why they kept asking me for more! These humans did not have to worry about conserving light; they can just ask their Blinding One for more! These humans watch as __I consume the light from their machines, only to find that it is not nearly enough. The light also leaves my form faster than I can process it due to that accursed injury!_

_"Light!"_

_"Light? That's what he wants?" _

_"We should take him to the Blinding One; maybe he can help!"_

_Fools! Do they not realize that I am the Blinding One! I move menacingly towards the humans watching me. Before I can take the light from them and their Pokémon, a group of humans in strange suits step between us to intervene. I move back to see these suits are holding weapons, aimed directly at me._

_"Don't move! Ultra Commander Poseidon to Central, we have the unidentified creature surrounded. Permission to capture?" Capture? No, you will not contain me!_

_A barrage of lasers and nets head towards me, which I deflect with my crystals. My claws strike, which blows away the suits and humans like the peons they are. I may be satisfied from defeating these humans, but my hunger for light is nowhere near satisfied. There is only one thing left to do._

_I look towards the sky and spread my claws. Everything around me becomes as dark as my current form; the sky, the machines, the humans and __Pokémon themselves. __My brain prism glows a pure, intense white as I take in the light of this world. I scream in agony a__s I process this light, for I quickly realize that it leaves my form as fast as I can process it. The light... the light barely fulfills my appetite. I still want more. __Clearly, I cannot get enough light from this world, so I must find another source._

_I float away and open another Wormhole, leaving these humans in my wake._

* * *

All of us walk toward the building atop the mountain, where we see a man in a lab coat and no shirt standing at the entrance. I lunge forward, ready to strike the man down, but Sun's hand stops me.

"Shhh... It's okay, Necrozma. He's not going to hurt you. Hi there, Professor Kukui!"

"Hey there, Sun! I can't help but remember when you first chose Rowlet back on Melemele Island, yeah! And now, you've got a full team and... is that Necrozma and Solgaleo, fused together?"

"Yeah, it sure is!" Sun and the man called Kukui both come close to me. I face Sun, not looking at Kukui.

"I found Necrozma as I was climbing Mount Lanakila. He was badly hurt, so I healed him. Nebby agreed to fuse with Necrozma to help his pain."

"Ah, I see! Look at you. You've made it through all the trials and grand trials that make up the Island Challenge! Not to mention, you saved Necrozma and the light of Alola! Congratulations!"

"Thanks! Uh, aren't you cold, Professor?"

"Naw, I'm fine! The fire in my soul rages hotter than a Blast Burn! I'm toasty warm! Besides, there's something far more important, Sun... and that's taking on the Pokémon League!" The freezing wind that almost ended me in the crater blows around us, causing Kukui to shiver and sneeze.

"Now, (Kukui sniffles) let's get you guys in there! Just so you know, once you enter, you cannot leave until you either win it all or wipe out." Heh, if I could escape from that blasted Tower, this building should be no problem at all. Sun notices the look in my eye and gives me a look of his own as Kukui continues speaking.

"Every Pokémon League in every region features four fantastic trainers called the Elite Four. You can challenge them in any order you want, but you must beat them all... or be beaten."

"Sounds... good!" I can sense Sun's uneasiness in his reply. Apparently, so does Kukui.

"Relax, cousin! Even Necrozma can tell that you're nervous! It'll be fine!"

* * *

We enter the building, where the doors immediately close afterward. Around us, there are four walkways, each leading to a different door. One door is made of metal, one is made of rocks, one is made of fans, and the last door is just a strange purple gale. What could they mean? Is that what we are supposed to face? Kukui leads us to the center platform before he faces us again, gesturing towards each door.

"Our Elite Four consists of my good friend Molayne, the Steely Scientist! Olivia, the Rocky Akala Island Kahuna! Kahili, Champion Golfer and Flying expert! And finally, Acerola, the Ghostly royal descendant! Now, if you're able to beat all four, I'll take you to the Champion's room to cement your title! If not, I'll call for an ambulance to take you to the Pokémon Center!"

"Huh?"

"Just kidding Sun; I know you'll do great!"

Kukui laughs as Sun's Pokémon and I roar with enthusiasm. "That's the spirit! We've always had the Island Challenge finish on Mount Lanakila, so it made sense to build the League here, to honor and show our respect for our Legendary Pokémon. It should be a cakewalk if you have both Nebby and Necrozma on your team!"

"Sorry to disappoint Professor, but they're just going to watch. I want to experience the full force of the Pokémon League with my team, so Necrozma and Nebby will be my last resort if I need them."

"Giving yourself a tougher challenge even here... you remind me of me when I competed in the Indigo Plateau. The Gym Leaders and Elite Four there gave my team an All-Out Pummeling! When everything seemed lost, I saw my team battling for me through it all, pouring their souls into their moves for me. But, enough about me! This is all about you and your team! So, who will you challenge first?"

Sun looks at all of us, confused. "Um, we actually haven't decided yet. Wait, I know!"

Sun pulls out a strange red device from his bag. This device springs to life and floats in midair, with arms, eyes and a mouth. It beeps for a moment before speaking in an unusually high-pitched voice. "Alola, Sun! What can I, Rotom Dex, do for you?"

"Hey Rotom, can you help us decide who to challenge first in the Elite Four?"

"But of course! Calculating... Calculating... According to a random algorithm that I created, your first opponent should be... Kahili!"

"Then it's settled! Let's go challenge Kahili! See you later, Professor!"

"Good luck, Sun! I'm looking forward to seeing you become our first Champion!" Sun leads us down the walkway to the first door. I turn around, where I notice Kukui waving at us. I gently nod at Kukui before continuing on with Sun.

* * *

As we enter the first room, I notice there are wings of light scattered throughout the room. These wings remind me of the wings I once held in my true form. Could it be... Before I can contemplate any further, a girl wielding a strange club greets us.

"Alola! And Alola once again! My name is Kahili."

"It's nice to meet you, Kahili! I am Sun, and this is my team!" We eagerly roar to show our support for Sun.

"It's nice to meet you and your Pokémon, too! A few years ago, I was an Island Challenge Champion, just like you. Since then, I left Alola to improve my skills as a trainer and as a Golfer. When I heard that Kukui was creating a Pokémon League in Alola, I knew that I wanted to be a part of it!"

"Oh, wow! You must be really strong!"

"You bet! Now, have a look at my fantastic Flying-type team! And to start things off, here's Hawlucha!" Kahili sends out her Hawlucha, who glides all around us. It's quite fast, and from what I can tell, well trained.

"A Hawlucha, huh? Then I'll take on your Hawlucha with my Hawlucha!" Sun's Hawlucha jumps onto the battlefield, eager to battle. Kahili studies Sun's Hawlucha for a moment before responding.

"A battle between two Hawluchas? This should be quite fun! All right, let's begin!" Both Hawluchas lunge forward, locked in position with neither one giving an inch to the other. As the two Hawluchas lock eyes, I can sense the pride between them is strong. They want to see who is stronger. Eventually, Sun's Hawlucha overpowers his opponent. How could that be, when their strength appears to be equal? I look to Sun for an answer, and I find it. In his eyes, and in Hawlucha's. It was pure determination and trust that made all the difference.

I then look to Kahili, who calls back her Hawlucha.

"I have to say that I was not expecting your Hawlucha to win so easily. But, you have done a wonderful job raising him!" Sun's Hawlucha poses in his victory.

"Now, meet my next partner!"

* * *

As Kahili's Mandibuzz falls, Sun's Turtonator roars in triumph. Both Sun and Kahili look at each other, before Kahili pulls out her last Poké ball.

"So it's come down to the 18th hole! Toucannon, let's fly!" Toucannon takes to the battlefield, its beak glowing red. Could it be trying to avenge its fallen comrade? Whatever Toucannon's motivation is, Turtonator is exhausted from its battle with Mandibuzz. But, it looks like it can keep going.

"Turtonator, it's time to take a Rest!" Sun's Turtonator closes its eyes as a blue aura surrounds its body.

"This is no time for a Rest! But if that's your thing... Toucannon and I will take the shot!" I cannot help but notice Toucannon's speed. It's quite fast. But Sun's Turtonator remains resolute and unmoved, taking the attacks with no response. Both trainers use their Pokémon's strengths to their advantage.

"Toucannon, finish this with Brave Bird!" Toucannon moves to strike once more. As it gets close, Turtonator opens its eyes and turns around to face Sun and I. It is then that I see Turtonator and Sun smiling at each other.

"Quick Turtonator, use Shell Trap!" Turtonator's shell spikes glow a deep red as Toucannon makes contact with them. A huge explosion fills the room, knocking Turtonator and Toucannon back. When the smoke clears, Turtonator is fine, while Toucannon falls on its back for a moment before it gets up.

"Your Turtonator is quite strong! But now it's time to break out my Ace! Toucannon, let's do this!" Kahili makes a pose as an aura transfers from her to her Toucannon. This aura... it's the same as when Sun fought against me. More importantly, it is quite similar to the aura that I once emitted as the Blinding One.

"Higher! Stronger! Faster! The winds of change... Become the burning wind that flies across the fields of Alola!" Her Toucannon quickly ascends to the sky before descending even faster towards Turtonator. I can already see how this battle will end. Before I move forward to take Turtonator's place, Sun puts his hand in front of my face to stop me.

"Supersonic Skystrike!"

"Turtonator, use Endure!" Turtonator puts its hands up to block the attack. For a moment, neither side moves. Another explosion occurs, this time with Turtonator falling on one of its knees, while Toucannon is pushed back towards Kahili. If either Pokémon takes another hit, this battle will be over.

"Now's our chance, Turtonator! Use Shell Smash!" Turtonator glows white as Toucannon is pacing around slowly, clearly tired from using the Z-move. Sun makes his own pose as an aura transfers from him to Turtonator.

"A blazing fire, too powerful to extinguish! Blessed with the flames of Wela Volcano, infused with passion! Scorch your rival and leave the earth singed with Inferno Overdrive!" Turtonator launches its Z-move at Toucannon, who only snaps out its daze as the move hits it.

When the smoke clears, Toucannon falls, knocked out from its battle. Kahili recalls Toucannon back to its ball before sighing. Whatever disappointment I sensed from her was quickly hidden as she smiles at Sun, who now runs to hug Turtonator.

"It may be frustrating to me as a member of the Elite Four and a former Island Challenge Champion, but it looks like your strength is a real albatross. In golf, that's a good thing!"

"Uh... thanks?" Sun looks puzzled as Kahili laughs it off.

"You know... I think you'll bring a breath of fresh air to the Alolan battle scene! That battle was worthy of being number one in Alola... maybe even number one in the world!" Kahili swings her club towards the wings of light, where a portal opens up.

"That portal will return you to the room you entered from so you can continue your Pokémon League challenge. There are three more members of the Elite Four left, each of whom is a top-class trainer. Best of luck!" Sun leads us towards the portal. As we enter, Kahili calls out to Sun.

"Sun? Next time we battle, I want to take on that cool-looking Solgaleo you've got there!" Kahili points to me. "And I'll win! You'll see!" Sun looks at me, and I growl my approval. I look forward to crushing her Pokémon team the next time. For Sun.

"It's a deal!"

* * *

We return to the center platform that we started at, only to find that the man named Kukui is nowhere to be found. Sun pulls out the strange Rotom device again.

"Now, who should we challenge next, Rotom?"

"According to my calculations, your next opponent should be... Molayne! But first, you should heal your Pokémon. It doesn't make sense to take on an Elite Four member with a worn out team, right?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Sun pulls multiple bottles and brushes out of his bag and tends to all of his Pokémon. As he approaches me, I kneel so he can brush my crystals.

"So, what did you think of our battle, Necrozma?" I do not want Sun to know how I truly feel, so I nod and gently growl without a word. Deep down, the determination and strength of Sun and his Pokémon team impressed me.

"It's all right, you don't have to answer. I know you're still getting accustomed to this." Sun smiles at me as he strokes the crystals below my mouth. Even if I cannot actually feel his hands on my crystals, I find the act soothing. Nebby seems satisfied, as he wags our tail... or is that me? What's going on? Sun does not seem to notice as he looks at the rest of his Pokémon.

"Let's go challenge Molayne, shall we?" We walk towards the metal door, only to find that it does not open. Sun tries again, with the same result.

"Huh, I guess it's locked. Maybe Molayne's challenging someone right now..." The Rotom Dex comes out of his bag, almost out of instinct.

"Recalculating... recalculating... done! We should challenge Olivia next!"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_After Sun and his __Pokémon enter Kahili's room to challenge her, Professor Kukui pulls out his phone to make a call._

_"Phyco? It's Kukui. I've found Necrozma. He's at the Pokémon League."_

_"Is he alive?"_

_"Yeah, Necrozma is alive. Sun caught him on Mount Lanakila and is now about to challenge our League."_

_"Sun... captured the Blinding One? How could that be? He's in danger if he thinks he can control Necrozma, __especially if Necrozma runs wild again!__"_

_"I don't think Sun wants to control Necrozma. I think he wants to help Necrozma. And as far as I can tell, it looks like Necrozma is doing all right now. Just have a little faith in them!"_

_Before Professor Kukui could say anymore, Hau walks through the door._

_"I gotta go. I'll keep you posted, cousin!" Professor Kukui ends the call as Hau walks up to him, waving._

_"Alola, Professor!"_

* * *

**Necrozma's nature: Adamant. **

**Characteristic: Strong willed and Proud of its power (tied). **

**Joining Sun and his team: Priceless.**

**I hope that you've found the dialogue to be better between characters. I tried to change the characters from speaking in a monologue (since the player rarely speaks in Ultra Sun/Moon) to speaking in a more conversational format. Most of the characters here will use a combination of dialogue from the game as well as from the anime. For example, the line where Sun asks if Kukui is cold is derived from a scene in the anime between Kiawe, Hala and Kukui.**

**I decided to give Sun the Rotom Dex from the anime, as evidenced by the high-pitched voice. Most of the characters in the anime are more fleshed out than they were in the games. However, that does not mean that I will always use the anime version of a character. I will use whichever version of the character that I believe adds more to the story, and that includes mixing the game character with its anime counterpart.**

**If you have not figured it out by now, the italicized text at the beginning of each chapter refers to the incident in the ancient past that caused Necrozma to lose his light, and his attempt to regain it the first time. The italicized scene at the end of this chapter is a bonus scene, which may or may not have a role in future chapters. In the bonus scenes, Necrozma may or may not be the narrator.**** These scenes are subject to change.**

**A note about updates: They will come when the chapter is ready. There is no need to update on a regular basis if it does make the story the best it can be. ****I wrote out a summary beat sheet and outline for each chapter in order to better organize the story and how I want it to go. It took a lot longer than expected because I added additional chapters along the way. ****With that in mind, there are 27 carefully planned chapters in total, including what was already written. Just like everything else, however, this is subject to change without notice.**

**Chapter 5 will be titled, "Radiance."**

**I want to know how I can improve as a writer, and/or how I can improve the story, so please leave a review if you can. Be suggestively constructive, not aggressively destructive in the comments. Thank you.**


	5. Radiance

**Recommended Song: "Pull It" by Jeff Beck.**

**I apologize for the extended delay, but I can assure you that I am committed to this until its very end. ****At the end of this chapter, I do have a question for you, the reader. I'd appreciate it if you could answer it.**

**Thank you for your patience as you wait for this chapter. ****And now...**

* * *

_The Ultra Wormhole opens, and I emerge at the Altar of the Sunne. I have blessed Alola with my light before, so surely_ _the beings of this world would not mind if I took my light back. As the light reaches my darkened form, I realize that it is far more intense than when I was here before... could this be where my light traveled to after those humans broke me? _

_Multiple flashes of light, scattered across different parts of Alola, draw my attention. I fly towards the closest one, in the middle of a grassy field. As __I pick it up with my claw, __I realize that it was a small fragment of my crystal that those horrible humans broke off of me. I use what little power I have to put it back where it belongs. The excruciating pain I feel slightly loosens its hold on me. It feels a little bit satisfying, but it is nowhere near as satisfying as having my light once more. I still remain maimed, unable to generate light for myself or others._

_"Light!"_

_There is only one way that I can be completely satisfied again. __I take whatever light I can, darkening Alola. But before I can properly digest this light, a rustle breaks my concentration. F__our __Pokémon present themselves before me. __I can sense that they are not like the other __Pokémon in Alola. _

_"Fini!"_

_"Bulu!"_

_"Koko!"_

_"Lele!"_

_When I try to consume the light of Alola, those vile Tapus repeatedly attack me. __Clearly, they __have no intention of letting me have any of my light back__. __Whatever light I was able to consume leaves me faster than I can process it, which only exacerbates my pain. __Do these foolish __Pokémon_ _not remember who gave them this light? Or are they just as selfish as those weakling humans? Whatever their objections are, it matters little to me. All I care about is having my light back and ending this pain!_

_Heh, even though I am greatly crippled, I can still tear these so-called Tapus apart with the greatest of ease! One strike with my lasers, and the four Tapus fall to the ground. Before I can land the finishing blow, another wormhole opens. I look up to see Solgaleo and Lunala, both of whom fire their attacks at me before I even have a chance to react. The attacks force me into the surrounding rocks, where Solgaleo and Lunala approach me, roaring._

_"Begone, darkened beast! You will not take the light of this world!"_

_"Let the humans and __Pokémon live in peace! It is their light!"_

_The Tapus arise and attack once more. I try to move out of the way, only for Solgaleo and Lunala to attack me at the same time. I am surrounded!_

_The combined attacks stop me in my tracks, causing me to fall to the ground. I look up to see my adversaries glaring at me, ready to attack me once more. Between those __Pokémon and this pain__, I have no choice but to retreat for now. I open another wormhole just for myself and enter it, knowing that the Ultra Megalopolis can provide me with enough light to finish these __Pokémon_ _off for good._

* * *

The doors open, and I notice a collection of light crystals on the wall. Those could not have possibly come from... No. Sun assured me that Kukui was a good man, and that I should trust him. As I contemplate where those crystals could have originated from, a tall, rugged-looking woman greets us. I notice that she is wearing a lot of crystals herself.

"Alola, Sun! Long time no see! How have you been since our Grand Trial? You look a lot stronger since then!"

"Thanks, Olivia! I've been doing great! How about you?"

"Oh, I've been busy! Kukui asked me to join his Elite Four; you know, since I was the Akala Island Kahuna. But when I was praying to Tapu Lele at the Ruins of Life, Alola suddenly turned dark. A nasty horde of Ultra Beasts came and attacked the Ruins!" I retreat behind Sun's Turtonator, not wanting to tell the woman called Olivia that the darkness and the Ultra Beasts were my doing. It seems that Olivia did not notice my gesture, as she continues talking.

"It's a good thing that Tapu Lele arrived and sent them packing! After the Ultra Beasts left, the light came pouring back to Alola. No one knows how that happened..." My anger towards the humans returns as I know exactly how the light undeservingly returned to them! A quick look from Sun tells me "not now," so I merely growl to voice my displeasure.

"But I'm veering off topic! Let's see your Pokémon!" Olivia walks over to us before falling over on her own heels. Sun and his Pokémon all rush over to her while I stay behind, merely watching her from afar.

"Olivia! Are you all right?" Olivia laughs it off before continuing.

"I'm fine, Sun! I'm fine! And apparently, so are your Pokémon! They all look a lot stronger since our Grand Trial!" Sun's Pokémon happily cheer to show their support for Sun. As Olivia examines Sun's Pokémon, she notices me out the corner of her eye.

Hmmm... this human can tell how Pokémon feel toward their trainers?

"Come here!" Olivia walks slowly towards me, her hands open and extended. Sun looks at her with a surprised look on his face as I stand still, silently observing Olivia.

"You should be careful, Olivia! Necrozma doesn't trust humans. At all!"

"Don't worry, Sun. Come here..." As Olivia's hand reaches my crystals, she places her lips on my forehead before looking at me directly in the eyes. I should attack her for her actions, but I do not want to frighten Sun or his Pokémon. Not to mention, Nebby is acting like a damper to my conscience, holding back my impulses as best he can. Until...

"Hi there Necrozma, let's be friends!"

There is that word again! _Friend_. Just like Sun, I sense no ill intentions from her, only genuine sincerity and kindness. I slowly nod in guarded agreement, not saying a word.

"Wow, you must be quite the special Pokémon! Sun, tell me all about Necrozma!" Olivia smiles before she turns away to face Sun.

"Sure thing, but don't you think we should have our battle first?"

"Oh, you're right! I totally forgot! Elite Four duty, after all! We can talk about Necrozma afterwards!" Olivia takes her hands off of me and walks towards her side of the battlefield, this time without falling over. Sun, his Pokémon and I walk to our side, ready to battle.

"Shall we get this going, Sun? You've faced the toughest battle on Akala Island, but this... this is a whole new level! Probopass, let's go!" Olivia calls out her Probopass, whose miniature stones float around it.

"Probopass, huh? Then Turtonator, I choose you!" Sun's Turtonator charges forward, ready to battle. Olivia looks directly at Turtonator for a moment, as though she is studying him.

"Interesting... your Turtonator seems more determined than ever to win. Is he trying to make up for his last battle against Probopass?"

"You bet, Olivia! Turtonator doesn't want to fall like last time."

"Then in that case, Probopass, use Stealth Rock!" Pointed stones float away from Probopass and head towards me and the rest of Sun's Pokémon. We brace for impact, only to find that they do not make contact. The stones fall to the ground, surrounding us on all sides.

"It's just like our last battle, but we've learned a lot since then! Turtonator, use Dragon Tail on the Stealth Rocks and send them back!" Turtonator charges towards us, his tail spinning quite fast.

"I don't think so! It's time to whip up a Sandstorm, Probopass!" Dust quickly blows around us, but the stones remain in the air, unmoved by the wind. I cannot see Olivia or Sun, let alone their Pokémon. However, a familiar voice keeps me calm.

"It's all right, Necrozma. Turtonator and I can take it from here. Turtonator, use Shell Smash!" A white glow breaks through the dust as Turtonator roars.

"Now's our chance! Probopass, use Earth Power!" A golden glow shines in the distance as the ground begins to shake.

"Turtonator, quick! Use Dragon Tail on the ground!" I look up to see Turtonator in the air, away from the Earth's Power. I see. He used Shell Smash to speed up his reaction time.

"Now, use Focus Blast!" A powerful orb fires from Turtonator's chest into the Sandstorm, clearing it up and striking Probopass. After the dust clears, I can see that Probopass is badly damaged from the attack, but can still battle. Turtonator still has a lot of fight left in it as well.

"I'm impressed, Sun! You broke through the storm I set up for Turtonator! But that doesn't mean we're done yet! Power Gem!" Probopass fires its miniature stones towards Turtonator.

"I wouldn't expect you to be! Turtonator, use Dragon Tail once more on the Stealth Rocks!" Turtonator's tail spins faster than the first time, picking up the Stealth Rocks and flinging them back towards Probopass' Power Gem. The two attacks collide in an explosion, pushing both Pokémon back.

"Let's finish this with Focus Blast!" Another orb fires from Turtonator and strikes Probopass before it can even realize what is going on. When the explosion disappears, Probopass falls, its miniature stones plummeting with it. Olivia sighs and recalls her Probopass as Turtonator roars once more.

"It's clear that your Turtonator is far stronger than he was on Akala Island. Not to mention, your strategies were rock solid!"

"Thanks, Olivia!"

"But now, how will you fare against this? Golem, let's go!"

* * *

"Decidueye, ruler of the silent forest! Take aim at your foe's spirit, and strike your way to victory! Use Sinister Arrow Raid!" Those same arrows that defeated me once before are now aimed at Olivia's Lycanroc, ready to fire as Decidueye dives from the sky. However, Lycanroc stays still, not trying to dodge it. Unless...

"Now it's our turn! That roar! The heartbeat of life! The reverberating echo that pierces the skies above and ground below!" Olivia poses as multiple rocks soar towards Lycanroc, who leaps into the air. The rocks then combine to form a much larger rock.

"Go, Continental Crush!" Lycanroc and its giant rock leap towards Decidueye and his arrows. The two moves collide together, shaking the room to its very core. The power emitted from those two moves... it reminds me of the power I once gave to others... until it was stolen from me! But, watching Olivia and Sun use it here, something about it feels right. I want to take that power back, but once again, Nebby is keeping me in check.

Decidueye lands, but we cannot see what became of Lycanroc, until a voice breaks through the commotion.

"Use Crunch!" Out of nowhere, Lycanroc clamps its jaw on Decidueye, causing him to faint. Sun runs towards Decidueye as Lycanroc returns to Olivia, still able to battle.

"Decidueye!" Sun holds Decidueye up as he wakes up, looking quite remorseful that he lost the battle.

"We knew you'd use a Z-Move to try to finish the battle quickly, so we had a countermeasure ready... a Z-Move of our own!"

"It's all right, Decidueye, you did what you had to do. More importantly, you did your best! Now, relax..." Sun calls Decidueye back into the Poké Ball before he walks back to his platform. I walk towards him, ready to take Decidueye's place. However, Sun puts his hand in front of my face.

"I've got this, Necrozma. Lycanroc, you're up!" I do not remember Sun bringing a Lycanroc of his own into the League with us at all. Regardless, Sun's Lycanroc charges forward.

It is frustrating that Sun is unwilling to let me show my true potential as his ally! My hunger for light may finally be satisfied, but rage and pain I felt still shakes me to my very core. I want nothing more than to express those feelings, but I merely growl my displeasure at Sun before retreating.

"Lycanroc versus Lycanroc... this should be quite fun! Lycanroc, use Accelerock!" Olivia's Lycanroc bolts forward, ready to attack.

"Meet it head on with Quick Attack!" Sun's Lycanroc also charges forward to collide with Olivia's Lycanroc. The two attacks are equal in power, causing both Pokémon to be pushed back.

"Now, use Double Team!" Olivia's Lycanroc multiplies and surrounds Sun's Lycanroc, who merely smirks at the new development. Sun follows suit and nods.

"Blast through them all with Night Daze!" Sun's Lycanroc slams his arms down on the ground, releasing a dark shockwave that disperses the duplicate Lycanrocs and strikes the real one.

"Night Daze? Since when could your Lycanroc use that move?" Olivia asks with bewilderment.

"We had to do some really special training for that!" Sun replies as he fist bumps his Lycanroc.

"Well, let's see if you did some special training for this! Use Stone Edge!" Olivia's Lycanroc strikes the ground, causing multiple stones to erupt from the earth, all of which were headed towards Sun's Lycanroc.

"Dodge it, quick!" Sun's Lycanroc takes off, doing its best to avoid the stones, until one unexpectedly erupts from underneath, striking him in the chest.

"Keep up the pressure with Accelerock!" As Sun's Lycanroc is dazed in midair from the attack, Olivia's Lycanroc strikes him, causing him to fall to the ground quite hard. I take a step forward, until I see Sun's Lycanroc struggle to get to his feet.

"Both Lycanrocs are at their limit. Sun has to finish this fast, but he already used his Z-Move..."

"Sun needs our help..."

"Ne-Nebby?" Oh, how quickly I forget that Nebby can hear my thoughts as we share this form!

"Yes. We can help Sun, but only if you lend him your power." I roar, causing Sun's ring to glow once more. He turns around, looking at his wrist in surprise first before looking at me. I nod without a word. Sun has my power once more, now he has to know what to do with it. Sun turns around and poses as the power transfers from his ring to his Lycanroc. Olivia and her Lycanroc both look surprised.

"But you already used your Z-move! You can't use it again!"

"We sure can, as the darkest night lets nothing escape its core! Swallow the light, and cloak your enemy in shadow! Use Black Hole Eclipse!" Sun's Lycanroc jumps into the air, forming an ominous black hole which drags Olivia's Lycanroc towards its center. Said black hole explodes, causing Olivia's Lycanroc to fall to the ground. After a while, it remains on the ground, unconscious.

"Really lovely... both you and your Pokémon..." Olivia smiles as she recalls her fallen Lycanroc. Sun's Lycanroc transforms back into Zoroark before Sun runs and buries himself in Zoroark's fur. That makes sense now. Sun had Zoroark disguise itself as Lycanroc to avoid being targeted by Fighting-type moves.

"You did great, Zoroark!" Does Sun not realize who allowed him to use my power not once, but twice? My frustration with him reaches its peak as I leap forward, past Sun's other Pokémon and strike Sun down with my claw. His Pokémon jump back in shock as Sun falls to the ground.

"Necrozma!" Nebby is subconsciously trying to force my claw off of him, to no avail. He forgets how much more powerful I am compared to him.

"Dear me! Are you all right, Sun?" Olivia runs over to us as I lean closer to Sun's face, growling my displeasure at him. I want him to know the full extent of the rage and bitterness that was building up inside of me. I want him to know that, if not for a hand on my back. I turn around to see Olivia looking at me with pleading eyes and a sad smile.

"Please, let him go, Necrozma. You're the one who helped Sun use a second Z-move in our battle, right? You've went through quite a lot before you met Sun, didn't you?" I remain motionless, my claw still on top of Sun's chest, but this time with less pressure.

"Ah! You don't have to say a word, Necrozma! I'm so glad you two are together now!" Olivia runs her hand across my back in a soothing manner. That, combined with Nebby's influence, lessens my anger enough to let Sun go. Olivia helps him to his feet as he looks at me. I cannot tell what emotion he is feeling right now.

"Sun, I don't see the same look in your eyes that I saw when we first met on Akala Island. Clearly, you've had experiences that you'll treasure in your heart forever! Please, never forget these wonderful moments and the emotions that go along with them! But remember, you must share these experiences with all of your Pokémon! I think that's what Necrozma's trying to tell you."

"I think so too, Olivia. I'll be sure to talk to him about it!" The light crystals rearrange themselves to form a portal like the one in Kahili's room.

"Now, go forth Sun, and create new experiences with your team as you take on the Pokémon League!" Olivia waves at us as we turn away to enter the portal, with Sun following closely behind me.

* * *

Once again, we return to the original room that we started at. Only this time, Sun is not with us. What is going on? While Sun's Pokémon look around the room, hopelessly confused as to where their master is, I start to think to myself.

"Hmmm... Sun is not here. Perhaps this challenge is too much for him? Or maybe he has left us..."

"Do not say that about Sun! Why are you so quick to pass your judgement onto him?" Nebby heard my thought and decided to intrude upon it without asking.

"Why? WHY?! Have you forgotten about what I have suffered from at the hands of humans? Or are you so quick to trust others that you are blind to their true nature?"

"I am fully aware of your suffering, but it seems that you let it blind you to only see the worst in others!"

"Young child, until you have endured what I have, you are aware of nothing!" My head shakes back and forth as Nebby and I converse with one another. Sun's Decidueye notices our internal conflict and rushes over to me. He puts his wings on my head and forces me to look him in the eyes. I shake away, ready to strike back for this intrusion.

"This does not concern you, Decidueye. Back away before I force you to."

Decidueye does not back away; instead he puts his wings back on my head. Before our conflict can worsen, Sun and the strange Rotom device returns to the room. His other Pokémon happily greet him while I stand still, trying to not show emotion.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to ask Olivia for a favor. Did you miss me?" Sun's Pokémon cheer as he pulls out multiple bottles and brushes from his bag.

"All right, let's get you guys healed up before we move on to challenge Molayne!" Sun tends to his Pokémon who battled against Olivia. Meanwhile...

"You see? Sun would never abandon any of us! There is no need to be so critical of him."

Nebby is quick to point that out as Sun walks up to me, brush in hand. His other Pokémon merely look at me without a word. Are they scared that I might lash out at Sun again? I kneel without a word so that he may brush my fur and crystals. As Sun proceeds to do so, he looks at me, and I can see the concern in his eyes.

"I know that you're frustrated over not being able to battle so far, but I want you to know that you are just as important to this team as everyone else. We are all here to support each other, but we can't do this without you. It is your power that's helping us out, after all."

"I understand that, but why? Why do you refuse to let me battle and show my full potential?"

Sun drops the brush and looks down at the ground without a word. I can tell that he is either hesitant to tell me or trying to come up with a reason, but I cannot tell which one it is. After a moment of silence, Sun sighs and pulls my head toward his in another hug.

"I guess that after everything you've been through, I don't want to see you or Nebby get hurt even more. You have a lot of anger and pain that needs to vent, but I didn't let you express it. You helped Zoroark and I use a second Z-move, and I didn't get to thank you for that. For all of that, I'm sorry."

A human, showing this level of genuine concern for me and expecting nothing in return? I... I did not think that was possible. The rest of Sun's Pokémon join in the hug. I sense that each and every one of them is showing their gratitude for what I have (unwittingly) done for them. In response, I close my eyes and gently lean into Sun's face.

"I am very touched, Sun."

After a short while, Sun chuckles.

"Hey! Your crystals are poking me a little bit!" I pull away, not wanting to hurt Sun even though he is laughing. Sun eventually stops laughing and looks at me with a determined smile on his face.

"Are you feeling better now, Necrozma? Do you really want to battle with me?" I look directly into Sun's eyes and nod without hesitation.

"If you ever feel that way towards me again, please tell me. I'll make sure that you battle alongside me against Molayne."

"Thank you, Sun." I lean into Sun's head for another embrace, his encouragement helping to quell my rage and doubts about him.

"You are truly an amazing Pokémon who should be able to show what you can do. Now, let's go challenge Molayne!" Sun's other Pokémon cheer excitedly as we head towards the steel chamber once more. As we walk, I hear a familiar voice ring through my brain prism.

"Sun is not perfect, but he is doing his absolute best. Have a little more trust in him."

"Perhaps you are right, Nebby..."

* * *

We enter the next room, where there are now metal plates surrounding the room. A tall, frail-looking man waves at us. He looks like he is more intelligent than the average human...

"Hello there, Sun!"

"Alola, Molayne!"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Necrozma and the rest of Sun's __Pokémon enter the portal to return to the main room. However, Sun turns around and walks to Olivia._

_"Hey, Olivia? Can I ask you something?"  
_

_"Sure Sun, what is it?" Sun pulls out Necrozma's Ultra Z-crystal and shows it to Olivia._

_"Wow! I've never seen a Z-crystal like that before! Is that Necrozma's?"  
_

_"Yeah, it is! I was wondering if you could make something that looks exactly like this, but as a locket that can hold a picture." Olivia takes the Z-crystal and studies it carefully for a few moments._

_"I see! This is most unusual, even for a Z-crystal..."_

_"So, you're saying that it can't be done?" Olivia holds up a finger to stop Sun from completing his sentence. She looks at Sun, knowing exactly who the locket would be for without saying a word._

_"However, making__ a locket like this should be no problem at all! __Just email me some pictures of it when you can and I'll work on it in my spare time!" __Olivia returns the Z-crystal to Sun._

_"Sure thing! Rotom?" Rotom Dex emerges from Sun's backpack and takes the Z-crystal from Sun. _

_"That's my cue!" Rotom takes multiple pictures of Necrozma's Z-crystal. His screen changes to a loading screen. "And... sent!"_

_Olivia pulls out her phone and pulls up the email from Rotom. "Got it! I'm sure he'll love it a lot!"_

_"Thanks, Olivia! I should get going before my Pokémon start to wonder where I am." Sun and Rotom Dex run towards the portal, both waving goodbye to Olivia._

_"No problem! I'll let you know when it's done so you can come by the shop to pick it up! Good luck in your __Pokémon __League challenge, Sun!" Olivia waves goodbye to Sun as he enters the portal._

* * *

**I decided to use the Olivia from the anime. ****You'll notice that Olivia's introduction here is very similar to when Ash and his classmates first met her. Originally, I was going to have Sun battle both Olivia and Molayne in this chapter, but in the interest of time, I split it into two chapters.**

**You've probably noticed how I've skipped most of the battles between ****Pokémon, only focusing on the first and last Pokémon sent out. This is a deliberate decision, for many reasons. This story is told from Necrozma's POV, so reading multiple observations about the battles could get repetitive and boring. Second, this whole story is about Necrozma's change from The Blinding One, to the Pillager of Light, to something greater than either. Therefore, only significant battles or moments in the battles will be highlighted to drive the story forward.**

**Yes, Sun keeps all of his Pokémon outside of their ****Poké Balls unless they are unable to battle. This is intentionally done to reinforce the family morality that Sun is trying to instill in Necrozma. If you're wondering about Necrozma's outburst after Olivia's battle, remember that Dusk Mane Necrozma's Pok****édex entry describes him as "ferocious and impossible to control****." The physical wounds may heal, but the psychological ones can take much longer. He is still quite wary of humans, even though he trusts Sun. Even if Nebby's light and Colress' device can keep Necrozma relatively docile, that doesn't mean that his rage is completely gone.**

**Chapter 6 is titled, "Shine." I can promise you that it will not take 7 months to write.**

* * *

**Now for a more serious topic. As you can tell, this chapter took a lot longer than expected. Or wanted. It was not my intention, but some stuff in my life got in the way. Some personal stuff that I do not want to elaborate on. **

**This is my first fanfiction work, and I really, really want to see it through to completion. I have the main summaries and ideas for each chapter, as well as characterizations, already done, but I'm not sure if I can do it alone. If you are a fanfiction writer and want to collaborate with me on this, send me a PM showing that you are interested. I will want to read your work as well before I make a decision.**

**Don't forget to leave a review! Thank you (for being a reader).**


	6. Shine

**Thank you for waiting for this chapter. ****My employer shut down for obvious reasons, so it gave me more time to work on Behind the Light. I still plan on posting new chapters at my own pace, but they should hopefully be more frequent.**

**I'd like to pose a question to you, the reader. How do you feel about the first person narration? Should I switch to a traditional style? I've been debating this for a bit, which partly explains the lengthy gap between chapters. Let me know what you think, either with a comment or a PM. Depending on how it goes, I may experiment with changing the narration in future chapters.**

**Recommended Song: "High Roller" by The Crystal Method.**

**Necrozma's moveset for the League: Photon Geyser, Prismatic Laser, Swords Dance, Sunsteel Strike.**

**A special thank you to gamerj14, Reversus12, MayumiWorld and helioskrill2088 for following since the last chapter.**

* * *

_A group of Poipole and Naganadel frantically pointing up in the sky greet me as I enter their world. I look up to see a colossal meteor, falling fast towards the surface. The Poipole and Naganadel plead with me to help them destroy the meteor that threatens them, but it is unnecessary._

_Without a word, I fly towards the meteor, whose size and heat rivals my own at first. As it draws closer, I find that it is even larger than I expected it to be. It does not matter, for my power is far greater than any meteor. Multiple Photon Geyser beams fire from my golden wings toward the meteor, breaking it down into much smaller pieces. The debris falls to the earth harmlessly as the Poipole and Naganadel rejoice now that their world has been saved. _

_I float down gently towards them as one particular Poipole flies up towards me at the same time, beaming. One of the Naganadel goes after Poipole at first, as if to admonish it for breaking from the group, but retreats after a moment._

_"Hello, little one." The Poipole shies away at first, perhaps from the heat I emanate. I respond by lowering my heat to the point where after a bit of hesitation, Poipole approaches me again._

_"Th-thank you, Necrozma!" I softly lean into Poipole, for I allow it to nuzzle my face._

_"Of course, Poipole. You have no reason to thank me." Using a small portion of my light, I create a crystal for Poipole to remember this occasion._

_"Is this... for me?" A gentle nod is all it takes for Poipole to take the crystal and spin around in glee. It flies back towards its group, drawing something in the ground with its stinger. I look down to see that it is a picture of me, wings and all. As Poipole draws lightning bolts around it to signify its gratitude for me, I smile and nod in response._

_"Thank you, Poipole. It is quite beautiful." The Poipole and Naganadel wave their goodbyes as I leave through another wormhole to worlds unknown._

* * *

We enter the next room, where I notice metal plates now surrounding the room. A tall, frail-looking man in glasses waves at us. He looks like he is more intelligent than the average human...

"Hello there, Sun!"

"Alola, Molayne! It's been a while!"

"It sure has. One minute, you're asked to be part of the Elite Four. The next, you're appointing your cousin as a Trial Captain. But then again, who could say no to Kukui? I sure couldn't."

Both Sun and Molayne laugh before motioning for us to join him up the stairs. I follow Sun and his Pokémon as Molayne takes to his side of the battlefield.

"I'm looking forward our battle, Sun! Ever since the sky above Poni Island Soffy has his hands full at the Observatory, I'll have to take notes from our battle before it's his turn to face me."

"Well, Necrozma and I will be sure to give you one heck of a battle, Molayne!"

"Necrozma?" Molayne looks at me rather curiously and adjusts his glasses in possible disbelief before turning back to Sun. "I never thought that you would catch such a powerful Pokémon from Ultra Space, let alone two since I can see that Solgaleo is fused with him as well!"

Sun places his hand on my head. I look back at him as he responds to Molayne.

"Yeah, Necrozma's been itching to battle ever since we got here. Actually, we all are!" I would not say that I was itching to battle, but Sun's other Pokémon cheer to support us both.

"I see. Well then, shall we get started? I do have to perform my civic duty as a member of the Elite Four."

"Sure thing! And you know who I'm starting with. Necrozma, I choose you!" I leap onto the battlefield, waiting for Molayne to bring out his Pokémon Regardless of who he chooses, they will all fall before my power. It does not seem to faze Molayne, however.

"You're starting off with an Ultra Beast? Then I choose Klefki!" Klefki emerges from its Poké Ball at the same time I turn around to see Sun looking at me.

"This is our first battle as partners Necrozma, so please do as I say. You'll do just fine!" I nod as Sun looks up at Molayne.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you battle before, Molayne!"

"Then I guess it's only fair that you witness it firsthand, Sun! Klefki, use Spikes!" Klefki summons countless Spikes and places them around the field behind me.

"Necrozma, let's start off with Swords Dance!" I roar as my eyes glow even brighter and Nebby generates more light for me to consume. The light surrounds my form in an aura as I feel my power rising quite a bit.

"That increased attack strength won't do you much good if Necrozma's paralyzed. Use Thunder Wave!" Klefki fires a ring of electricity towards me. I am not falling victim to paralysis again!

"Dodge it Necrozma, and use..." I cannot hear Sun while I charge through the Thunder Wave.

"Necrozma! You need to listen to Sun!" I ignore Nebby's plea as I call upon Nebby's signature attack to finish off Klefki. The Thunder Wave does not faze me at all.

"Quick Klefki, use Reflect!" Nebby's light causes my mane to brighten as I slam into Klefki, just as it starts to generate a light barrier. The barrier breaks in multiple pieces, and Klefki faints. I return to Sun, who looks at me in surprise.

"I wanted you to dodge that and use your Photon Geyser, but I guess that charging through and using Sunsteel Strike works too."

"You know that I can handle it, Sun."

"But that's not what battling is about, Necrozma. You need to listen to what I say. Are you hurt by the Thunder Wave?"

"Not in the slightest." I grin, eager to continue on with the battle.

The surge of energy...

The intensity of the battle...

The exhilaration of victory.

What is this that I am feeling? There is a word for it, a word that eludes me. Whatever it is, I find it stimulating, and it counterintuitively lowers the pain that I feel on the inside. As I shake off the Thunder Wave like it was nothing (because it was), Molayne recalls his Klefki.

"That was pretty intense, but thank you Klefki. You did what you needed to do." Molayne looks up at Sun and I. Where I would normally expect a look of defeat, Molayne looks at us with determination instead.

"So this is the power of Necrozma! It's quite interesting what two Ultra Beasts can do when they work together."

"It sure is! And there's a lot more to them than you or I know!"

"I figured as much. But let's see how they do against this! Bisharp, let's go!"

* * *

"Let's finish this with Prismatic Laser!"

Its defenses were stronger than I thought, but Molayne's Metagross finally falls. Even with Nebby's light, that move took a lot of energy out of us. There is a reason I seldom use that attack after I lost my true form. My breaths come out in deep, ragged pitches as I sense Nebby's fatigue.

"You have to let me rest, Necrozma. I am not sure if I can supply you with enough light to survive the next round."

As Molayne recalls his Metagross, I turn around and look at Sun, who looks back with concern. I cannot let him know that the battle is starting to take its toll on myself and Nebby, so I slow my breaths back to normal.

"No, Nebby. We have made it this far, I cannot allow us to retreat just yet. Do what you can so we can win."

"Retreating is not weakness, Necrozma. You did the exact same thing after Sun defeated us the first..."

"Never mention that incident to me again, Nebby. Your sole purpose is to provide me with light to consume."

Nebby goes silent as Molayne looks at us, almost with the same level of concern that Sun did just a moment ago.

"Are you sure that Necrozma can continue on? He looks exhausted."

I grin and nod at Sun once more, just like the other times Molayne's Pokémon fell. Sun nods back and looks up.

"Necrozma says that he's ready for more, so let's continue!"

"If you say so, but I must warn you. My last Pokémon is an order of magnitude stronger than the ones before." Molayne throws out his last Ball and out comes a Dugtrio. No matter how strong this Dugtrio is, I will crush it as easily as the others.

"That makes it all the more fun! Necrozma, use Photon Geyser!"

"Use Sucker Punch!"

"I need your light, Nebby. Right now!"

Nebby has yet to fully recover from the numerous battles as it struggles to emit light. Before Nebby can generate light, Molayne's Dugtrio burrows underground. Sun calls out to us.

"Stay on your toes, Necrozma. There's no telling where Dugtrio will come from!"

"Now, Dugtrio!"

Out of nowhere, Molayne's Dugtrio emerges from the ground, striking me hard with its head before I have a chance to react. The pain is intense, causing Nebby and I to collapse on the ground. The Dugtrio returns to Molayne's side as I slowly stand up. There was no hiding our exhaustion now, especially after Sun notices my forced breaths.

"Necrozma!"

"It's clear that Necrozma is getting tired. You should call him back, Sun. Especially after we finish this!" Molayne's ring glows yellow as he poses with his Dugtrio. Said glow transfers from the ring to Dugtrio, causing it to rise even higher off the ground.

"A resolve that is stronger than any steel! With a gaze that can pierce through the toughest armor! Moving at a speed rivaled only by the force of nature! Crash through your opponent with unyielding force!"

I hear a sigh and turn around to see that it came from Sun, who is worried.

"I think you're right, Molayne. Necrozma, it's time to take a break."

Sun pulls out my Poké Ball and raises it towards me. I can feel its power calling me back towards it, but I shake it off to stay on the field. A moment later, the ball's power returns to claim me for its own, but once again I resist it. There is this strange feeling, that even though I am at my limit, I want to stay until the end. It is like an... urge to keep battling against all odds.

"I want you to return so you can rest, Necrozma!"

"Sun is asking us to retreat. Please."

"No, Nebby."

"No?" Another voice enters our conversation. It is not Nebby, and it is not my own. But how? Both Sun and Molayne look confused at first, but my attention is only fixated on Sun.

The battlefield, Molayne, Dugtrio. All of it disappears as I only see Sun and his Pokémon I do not know why, but there is this innate desire to protect each and every one of them from harm.

"No, Sun. You asked me to trust you. Now, I am asking you to trust me."

A brief burst of light surges within me, and I roar out of appreciation.

"Thank you, Nebby."

"Use Corkscrew Crash!"

The battlefield returns as Dugtrio charges towards me, the hair on its many heads spiraling quickly as the power surrounds it. I nod at Sun, who nods in response before I turn around again to face the Z-Move.

"Right! We don't give up, not until it's over! Dodge it, Necrozma!"

Time seems to slow to a crawl as I jump out of the way, narrowly avoiding Dugtrio's Z-Move at the last second. Were it not for Nebby's last surge of light, I would have fallen, and another one of Sun's Pokémon would have been hurt instead.

"Look out!"

Dugtrio returns, its Z-Move still active. I keep dodging the Z-Move, Nebby's energy seems to help my reflexes. Not by a lot, but just enough for me to continuously dodge the attacks.

"That's it, Necrozma! Keep it up!"

Eventually, Dugtrio retreats to Molayne's side, exhausted after sustaining its Z-Move far longer than it should have. Molayne kneels down, looking just as fatigued as his Dugtrio.

"Necrozma, can you keep battling?" A low growl and a nod is all it takes for Sun to continue. He places a crystal in his ring and starts to pose.

"All right then, Necrozma, let's do this! Let's show Molayne what we can do!" An inordinate amount of energy transfers from Sun's ring to me, causing Nebby's strength to fully recover. At the same time, Molayne stands up, adjusting his glasses.

"The sun that illuminates even the darkest of days, come together with the ultimate light form to create a force that is unmatched! Shine your power upon this field for all to see!"

So much light, and all of it for me. No. As much as I want this light for myself, we must finish this battle. The light causes my fur to glow a bright yellow and my crystals to turn golden, much like it did when I was in my true form. A roar is all it takes to cause the ground and Dugtrio to quake.

"Dugtrio, use Fissure!"

It looks like Molayne recovered fairly quickly as his Dugtrio responds to my roar with a cry of its own. A deep crack in the earth speeds its way towards me, widening as it gets closer.

"Quick Necrozma, dodge it! Don't let the Fissure catch you!"

A jump in the air is all it takes to dodge the Fissure. As I remain mid-air, Sun calls out to me.

"Now, use Searing Sunraze Smash!"

The excess light seeps out of me, creating an intense aura. With both Nebby and Sun's confidence guiding me, I cannot let them down. With a nod, I charge towards Dugtrio with full force, causing it to fall into the Fissure and explode. I jump back to watch the aftermath, the glow from the Z-move disappearing from my form.

When the smoke clears, Dugtrio burrows slowly out of the Fissure. I glare at Dugtrio and growl before it falls to the ground, unconscious. Molayne sighs and recalls his Dugtrio as I return to Sun's side of the field. Sun looks elated as he pulls my head in for a hug.

"Great job, Necrozma! You were just amazing out there!"

As he wraps his arms around me, something rather strange happened. It is hard to describe, but it felt like Sun's emotions were passing directly through to me at the same time.

Experiencing something other than rage and pain... it feels foreign, yet blissful and pure. Both the pain from the battle and the pain I have endured for eons are but distant memories at this point. It felt similar to when Sun and I met in that crater.

I close my eyes and smile as I revel in the moment with my trainer. It is a moment that I want to last as long as possible.

"Well, that was quite the battle! I must say that Kukui found such an interesting trainer and Pokémon for me to face!"

I open my eyes again to see that Molayne has walked over to our side, offering his hand out to Sun. Sun takes his hand and shakes it.

"Thank you so much, Molayne!"

"Hey Sun, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"When I asked if you should recall your Necrozma, why didn't you? That Sucker Punch was Super Effective on Necrozma, and if Dugtrio's Z-Move had connected, that would have been it. You had five other Pokémon at full health that could still battle if necessary."

Sun looks at me, gently holding my chin as he smiles.

"To tell you the truth Molayne, I don't know. I was trying to call Necrozma back, but it was like... I don't know how to say this, but it was like I felt how Necrozma was feeling. Like I had a faint, brief glimpse into his mind."

Hm? I am at a loss for words from what Sun was saying, for I do not recall ever letting Sun in like that.

"And he was telling me that he wanted to continue fighting until the end."

Sun lets go of my chin as Molayne adjusts his glasses and looks at me even closer. I slowly raise my head to his eye level, where I can tell that this Molayne does not wish any harm upon me. After a brief moment, he places his hand on my head with an inquisitive look on his face.

"I see. Perhaps Necrozma allowed you into his subconscious without realizing it. In there, you were able to hear both his and Solgaleo's thoughts, if only for a moment."

"How would that be possible?"

"Well it's hard to say for sure, especially because Necrozma is a mysterious Pokémon even to us scientists. The easy answer is that he's a Psychic type. The long and complicated answer would have to be determined later."

"I think I'll just stick to the easy answer for now, Molayne."

"Either way, I would suggest that you take the time to get to know Necrozma better. I think that it would greatly benefit the both of you."

"You're right. It's only been a few hours since we met, but I already feel like there is a connection between us."

Molayne chuckles to himself before adjusting his glasses again.

"Yes, I see now why Kukui only chose trainers for the Elite Four, but didn't choose any challengers. He was waiting for a fresh breeze to blow through Alola. Between you and Hau, I think that he was right to wait."

"Hau's here?"

"Yes. Hau was my last challenger before you walked in. He mentioned how he was looking forward to battling you at the end!"

Sun mutters to himself before sighing in relief.

"Huh, so Hau did make it to the League..."

"Here, let me help you get there."

Molayne lets go of my head before gesturing to the metal plates, which move to form a portal.

"I'm sure that we'll meet again soon, Sun. Once the champion is crowned, I'll head over to the Hokulani Observatory. Dear Soffy has been begging me to tell him all about the challengers I've been facing!"

"Be sure to tell him I said hi!"

"Of course. Have fun in your Pokémon League matches, Sun!" Molayne waves his goodbye as Sun leads his Pokémon and I through the portal. It appears that my assumptions about Molayne were correct.

* * *

As we return to the main room that we started from, a voice from inside reprimands me.

"'_My sole purpose is to generate light for you to consume_?' How could you say that?"

"You know what I mean, Nebby... I do not want to talk about it."

"No, I do not know what you mean. You have to remember that I am giving you light because I want to help ease your pain. But it also means that you and I need to work together as a single being."

Before I could respond, Sun walks up to us with his bag in his hand. His other Pokémon are chewing on Berries that Sun laid out for them.

"How are you feeling, Necrozma?"

I kneel down and look away, exposing the scratches and marks from the battle. Sun closely examines each one with concern before pulling out a bottle.

"Here, let me help you out. This might sting a little..."

Once more, I tense up as Sun tends to my wounds with the spray that heals the pain. After all of the wounds have healed, Sun returns to face me and offers a Berry, to which I shake my head.

"Do you not eat berries? I mean, this can give you extra energy."

"I have all the energy that I need at the moment, Sun."

Sun sighs and puts his hands on my head. As hard as I try to shake his hands away, Sun refuses to let go. Sun's other Pokémon finish eating and assist Sun in restraining me. After a short time, I stop shaking my head to looks directly into Sun's eyes, while he looks into mine. His other Pokémon release me and back away.

"I mean what I said when I told you that you were amazing out there, Necrozma. But I could also tell that you were getting tired after battling so much. I was so worried about you. Why did you refuse to go back into your Poké Ball when I asked you to?"

All of Sun's Pokémon look at me. I can also tell that Nebby is at the forefront of my conscience, waiting for my answer.

"Spikes..."

"Spikes... Of course! That's why you didn't want to switch out during the battle, wasn't it? Because you knew that there were Spikes, and you didn't want the other Pokémon to be hurt by them."

I look at every one of Sun's Pokémon: Decidueye, Turtonator, Zoroark, Hawlucha, Noivern. Each of them look back, concern clear in their eyes.

"You bear the pain so that no one else would have to."

I nod and in that moment, everyone in the room could tell that I was being sincere.

"You once told me that I would be part of a family, Sun."

"Yes, yes I did. A family that would be there for you, but you didn't want their help. Why?"

"It was not that I preferred to battle alone, I... I just..."

"Just what?" Sun's voice became softer as he ruffles my fur with his hand.

"I... I remembered something... just before the battle. How I used to protect both people and Pokémon alike. Long before I was broken..."

"And you thought that you would fail as The Blinding One if you couldn't protect your new family, didn't you?"

My silent response is all the answer Sun needed before holding my head in a gentle embrace as his voice drops to a soothing whisper.

"A family does protect each other. But you should also know that a family listens to each other and works together. You know just how strong each of them are. They would still be fine after the Spikes."

All of Sun's Pokémon pose to show their strength, and to ask for my trust.

"You don't need to think that you have to do it all by yourself. Because whether or not you are The Blinding One, you are not alone. We are all here for you, and we won't think any less of you if you need help. But you have to believe in us, the same way that we believe in you."

Sun gestures to his other Pokémon who chirp in agreement. On the inside, I sense that Nebby is also agreeing with Sun's words. A low, deep growl rumbles through me, reaching Sun as well. As I lean into Sun's face, a familiar voice enters my brain prism.

"I had no idea you felt that way, Necrozma. But something inside told me that deep down, all you ever wanted to do was protect others."

"Nebby... I believe that you are the first being to ever say that to me."

"There is no shame in admitting that, Necrozma. Remember that I can sense your thoughts, but only if you let me in. I am not just a source of light for you to devour. I am your companion. Remember Sun's words..."

"It's not just Nebby, Necrozma."

"Sun?"

"It's not just Nebby, Necrozma. I am not just your trainer. I want to be your friend. I want to know who you truly are. But you have to let us in as well."

It appears as though we were in a trance for a moment before snapping out of it. Sun and I look at each other, curious as to what happened between us. After a while passes, I break the silence.

"You are right, Nebby. And you as well, Sun. I... apologize. All I ask, is for a little patience."

"Of course!"

Sun smiles before he curls up under my neck. Normally, I would recoil or strike back at this action. Yet somehow, I find his presence quite comforting, and it has nothing to do with the light Nebby emits or the crystals that Sun has in his possession.

"You promised to never hurt me, Sun. I promise to explain everything to you, in due time. This is... all quite new to me."

"Everything? What do you mean by that?"

"How I became broken, those years spent in that cursed tower, the things those suits did to me, everything. Just... not right now."

"Okay. You can tell me what you feel comfortable telling me, when you feel comfortable telling me."

Sun does not say any more for a moment. I am a bit confused at his words, or rather, what he was trying to say.

"That sounded a lot better in my head than out loud. But I won't force you to say anything if you don't want to, Necrozma. I just want your trust."

"You already have it, Sun."

"Huh?"

Sun looks up at my eyes, and I see a bit of bewilderment on his face.

"Are you all right, Sun?"

"Yeah. I just did not realize that you already trusted me. How could I be so stupid?" Sun grabs his head in frustration as I softly chuckle.

"I promise that I will listen to you, Sun. You are far more powerful than I could have known, and you were right. I should have been more open with you when we battled Molayne."

Sun pulls away from my neck and stands up. He looks at his other Pokémon before returning his attention to me. A confident growl and nod is all it takes for Sun to smile once more. In that moment, a new feeling made its way through me. A feeling of... _respect_. A feeling of respect that was mutual between all of us. Sun, Nebby, Hawlucha, Noivern, Zoroark, Decidueye, Turtonator.

"Thank you, Necrozma. Now, one last room stands between all of us and Hau at the end. We promised to face each other at the League, and I don't want to disappoint him."

And I do not want to disappoint my new... family.

"So let's go and challenge Acerola!"

The door to the last room opens for us as we approach it. Sun walks through, with all of us following behind.

"Alola, Sun!"

"Alola, Acerola!"

* * *

**_Flashback, Ultra Megalopolis_**

_After Sun and Necrozma's battle in Megalo Tower, Soliera works on removing the barriers that protected the citizens from Necrozma's wrath. __The bystanders of Ultra Megalopolis remain in the buildings, still too scared to emerge from hiding. __As Soliera finishes removing a barrier, Phyco walks up to her, putting his phone in his pocket._

_"What should we do now, Phyco? We still don't have a way to restore our world back to normal. And now that Necrozma's gone, the tower doesn't serve any purpose."_

_"Honestly Soliera, I don't know. We may have no choice but to abandon Ultra Megalopolis. Forever."_

_"Forever?!"_

_"It all depends on whether or not Sun is able to heal The Blinding One for good."_

_"Wait. Wait. Wait. Hold on. Necrozma is with Sun? Right now?"_

_"Yes. Kukui just told me that over the phone. The Blinding One chose to accompany Sun because of the Z-Crystals that he has in his possession."_

_"That's good. Have you heard from Colress yet about our backup plan?"_

_"That's actually the second thing I wanted to talk to you about. Colress gave those devices to Sun, which perhaps explains why Necrozma hasn't gone wild since."_

_"So, Sun is not controlling Necrozma... he's helping him? I thought that we hired Colress to help us control Necrozma."_

_Phyco puts his hand on Soliera's shoulder before pointing in the air. The two look up at the heavily damaged Megalo Tower, whose artificial light intermittently flickers on and off._

_"Our ancestors made that mistake once, Soliera. And now that I have seen the full extent of The Blinding One's fury, I have no intention of repeating their folly."_

_"I see... maybe we could do something with that tower, just in case Sun is able to restore The Blinding One back to his old self..."_

_"Now there's the Soliera I know. Come on, the Ultra Recon Squad still has some work to do."_

_Soliera and Phyco smile at each other before walking towards Megalo Tower as a different crew enters the streets, cleaning up the debris._

* * *

**"The darkest of days." Hmmm...**

**I chose to use a different flashback here in order to tie into the battle with Molayne and the chapter's theme of protecting others. Yes, it is based off the anime where Ultra Necrozma saved Poipole's world from being destroyed, but unlike the anime, Necrozma doesn't lose his light afterwards. Think about it, if a Kartana could destroy a giant meteor without damaging itself, why couldn't Ultra Necrozma (or Arceus, for that matter)?**

**If you're wondering why Necrozma is still having some difficulty trusting Sun and his Pokémon, remember that it has only been a few hours at most since they encountered one another in the crater on Mount Lanakila.**

**Chapter 7 is titled, "Dispersion." Be safe out there, and be sure to leave a review.**


End file.
